Madly in love
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Cuatro jóvenes llenos de talento y fama. Todos iban con destino a New York. Aquel enorme yate no soportó la tempestad y, al presentar serios problemas técnicos, se hundió en el inmenso mar / -Mira,veo tierra…- informó el azabache, sosteniendo fuertemente a aquella peli rosa / -¿Crees que saldremos vivos de esta? / -Te odio Sasuke! / -Tengo miedo Naruto-kun / *SasuSaku-NaruHina!
1. Perdidos

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva propuesta... SasuSaku y NaruHina.**

**Pero ya de antemano aviso que tal vez el fic tendría pocos capítulos.**

**Advertencias para este nuevo fic: ****_Posible lemon y OoC en los personajes._**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**MADLY IN LOVE.**

**Chapter 1: ****Perdidos****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Te dije que te apresures, Kabuto…- mencionó aquel apuesto hombre, mientras subía a su lujosa y llamativa limusina negra. –Son mis vacaciones… Y no tengo muchos días para disfrutarlas, sino un poco más de un mes…

-Pero Sasuke-sama…- habló el chofer peligris, dirigiéndose a su jefe, luego de acomodarse los lentes. –No me fue posible encontrar un yate privado. ¿No sería mejor que espere hasta la próxima semana? O podría ir en avión… ¿qué tal uno de esos jets privados?- sugirió.

-No sé si me oíste…- habló la súper estrella de cine con voz tétrica. –Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, y quiero ir a New York vía mar… ¿qué tan malo puede ser ir en un barco con muchas personas? No creo que algo malo vaya a pasar… Además, ni que me diera miedo la gente…

-Como usted diga…- obedeció el hombre, subiéndose al frente del automóvil último modelo para conducirlo. –Sólo lo sugería en caso que quiera cuidarse de los fans descontrolados…

-No te preocupes por eso, Kabuto… Los fans no me molestan…- informó el joven Uchiha colocándose los lentes oscuros. –Date prisa, y en cuanto vuelvas, dile a Itachi que mi próxima película será en Yokohama y en un determinado tiempo iremos a Shangai – China, me toca hacer de asesino en esta. Y facturaremos mucho más, para dar un respaldo a las empresas de mi familia… Y a Karin…dile que le traeré un obsequio…- esto último lo dijo rodando los ojos.

-A su orden, Sasuke-sama…

.

.

-Hinata-sama, ¿dónde me dijo que le toca bailar?- indagó el castaño de ojos perlas, observando a su preciosa prima terminar de empacar. –Me preocupa que tenga que ir sola por otro país…

La chica sonrió con dulzura.

-Neji-niisan, no te preocupes…- comentó con su voz siempre suavecita. –No estaré sola. El resto de mis compañeras de la academia van conmigo… Es en New York…

-Ya veo…- el siempre serio hombre procuró sonreír. –En ese caso, no olvide llevar su teléfono móvil… y de contactarnos ante cualquier eventualidad…

-Sólo me quedo en Estados Unidos por una semana, Neji-niisan… sólo por el barco tardaré más tiempo, pero sé que me divertiré…- dijo sonriendo. –Estaré bien… Además, estoy emocionada por mi primer viaje en barco…

-Entonces, sólo me queda decirle que se cuide, Hinata-sama…

-Ya te dije que me digas sólo Hinata, Neji…- habló la hermosa peliazul. –Se me está haciendo tarde, me despediré de Otou-san y de Hanabi-san… Después ya podremos partir…

-Como quieras…

.

.

La peli rosa sonrió satisfecha luego de observarse al espejo de cuerpo completo. Se veía hermosa, como siempre.

-Frentezota, apresúrate…- decía desde afuera de la habitación su mejor amiga – representante. –Vas a llegar tarde, y te comento que no te esperarán por ser una estrella de pop, amiga…

-¡Ya voy!- contestó, mientras terminaba de acomodar su equipaje.

-Esto te pasa por elegir un viaje en barco y no en avión, frentona…- restregó la bella rubia, una vez que su amiga peli rosa se encontró frente a ella fuera de la habitación.

-No importa, cerca…- bufó rodando los ojos. –Menos mal que no vas conmigo… no sería capaz de soportar tus malestares, Ino-puerca…- dijo a modo de broma, recordando sus últimos viajes vía mar.

-Eso fue sólo una vez, Sakura…

-Lo sé, lo sé…- sonrió. -¿Puedes decirle a Sasori que lo estaré esperando impacientemente en la ciudad estadounidense más bella? Será hermoso pasarla juntos en New York…

-Es como una previa, ¿cierto?- comentó su amiga, señalando aquel _particular_ anillo, que resaltaba en el dedo anular de la bella cantante. –Lástima que tú irás antes… Lo ideal hubiese sido que llegaran juntos… Aunque debes agradecer que te haya conseguido un concierto en Nueva York… ¡Te pagarán un dineral!

-Algo así…- dijo desinteresada mientras bajaban las escaleras.

La verdad era que quería despejarse un momento. Amaba viajar en barco.

.

.

-Capitán Uzumaki…- hablaba aquel hombre de cabello blanco, bastante largo por cierto. –Cuídese y vuelva pronto, el partido más importante es dentro de un mes y-

-Sí, sí, ya entendí…- interrumpió el joven rubio de ojos azules, actualmente el jugador más importante del equipo de fútbol _Honda_ _FC_. –Estaré bien, Jiraiya-sensei. No se preocupe. Además, no tardaré demasiado… Un mes es mucho tiempo, y será una gran experiencia, ya que nunca he viajado en barco…

-Pero ¿cómo haremos para entrenar?, el equipo no sería nada sin usted, taicho…

-Sensei…- el habilidoso delantero que participaba en la Liga Japonesa de Fútbol suspiró ante el comentario de su entrenador técnico. –Si yo digo que estaré bien, es porque estaré bien…- dijo enseñándole su dedo pulgar, y sonriendo entre dientes.

El hombre sonrió más tranquilo.

-Nos vemos dentro de un mes, Naruto…- se despidió de su mejor dotado "pupilo".

-Saluda a todo el equipo por mí. ¡Nos vemos dattebayo!- exclamó a viva voz, acercándose a unas personas que ya estaban sentadas cerca del gran Puerto de Tokio. No podía esperar, se moría de ganas por partir hacia Nueva York.

.

.

El sonido del mar era tan relajante y único, incluso para alguien que lo oía desde un vehículo marítimo repleto de gente y – especialmente – ruido.

Hinata amaba el mar, y le encantaba contemplarlo en todo su esplendor.

La hermosa bailarina de ballet profesional, de pelo azul y ojos divinamente aperlados, se encontraba observando las aún mansas olas del mar, mientras conversaba con sus cuatro compañeras de la academia de danzas, apenas había salido el enorme barco del puerto, con destino a New York, Estados Unidos.

-¡Hinata!- hablaba una de sus camaradas. –Mira quién está allí…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, señalando a un hombre en particular.

La aludida observó hacia el lugar previamente anunciado por su compañera, y un nerviosismo invadió sus entrañas.

Era _él_.

-Es Naruto Uzumaki…- murmuró otra de sus pares. –La estrella del fútbol japonés…

_Su máximo ídolo deportivo_ – porque sí, ella amaba el fútbol y otros deportes.

-Y está mirando hacia acá…- mencionó con agudeza, la más llamativa de sus amigas.

_Y su amor imposible._

Sí, literariamente hablando, ya que era realmente imposible. Él todo un hombre ya realizado. El jugador de fútbol más famoso en la actualidad. De seguro tenía una novia. Y ella era apenas una estudiante de segundo año del bachillerato. "Qué esperanzador…"- pensó para sí misma.

-Sí, lo vi cuando estábamos por abordar el barco…- comentó fingiendo tranquilidad, ante la efusiva mirada de sus amigas. -¿Qué?

-Ve a pedirle un autógrafo…- ordenó una de ellas.

-¿Estás loca Kumiko?- inquirió otra, con un tono burlesco. –Si, cuando juega Honda FC, Hina lo ve y está a punto de desmayarse, ¿qué será ahora?- las demás asintieron lanzando pequeñas risas.

-Ya, tranquilícense…- habló nuevamente Hinata Hyuga. –Lo observaré desde aquí, después de todo, está ocupado…- comentó mientras observaba cómo firmaba autógrafos amablemente y sonreía.

Era demasiado guapo.

.

.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa.

El clima se sentía aún más agradable si abordaba un barco.

Por fin podía descansar.

Habían estado, prácticamente horas, pidiéndole autógrafos y fotos, lo cual le llegó a resultar fastidioso. Pero bueno, ella era famosa, y debía afrontar también las desventajas que ello acarreaba. Aunque nunca se quejó de la gente. Es más, adoraba que coreasen su nombre el cada concierto que daba, también que la reconocieran en las calles, y escuchar a las personas cantar los temas que ella interpretaba.

Aquello era maravilloso, pero también cansaba.

Sintió a alguien pasar de su lado, e inmediatamente, aquello fue seguido por gritos femeninos que se escucharon por todo el barco. Abrió los ojos con disgusto y observó al causante de semejante alarido.

Sasuke Uchiha.

El guapísimo –sí, admitía que era exageradamente guapo – actor de cine que actualmente era el más cotizado de todo Japón. Era bastante pintón, pero a ella le parecía demasiado _superficial_.

Chasqueó la lengua, y observó el cielo por unos momentos. Estaba nublado, bastante para su gusto, pero el vientito era sumamente agradable.

Escuchó que el navegante dijo algo sobre una posible tormenta, pero aquello simplemente decidió ignorarlo. Cada vez que daban alguna alerta meteorológica, terminaban fallando. A ella siempre la lluvia o las tormentas eléctricas le agarraban por sorpresa. Si se preparaba, no sucedía nada, así de simple.

También, en su recorrido visual, pudo divisar al gran delantero del momento, Naruto Uzumaki, quien se veía mucho más agradable que el actor anteriormente divisado.

Era raro encontrarse con tantos famosos en un solo bote. Al parecer, las coincidencias si existían.

.

.

Sintió unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer un su nariz.

Sasuke Uchiha ingresó al interior del barco, en donde la mayoría de las personas ya se encontraban tomando una siesta. Lanzó un suspiro y se ubicó cerca del baño. Él no era tan creído y soberbio como todo el mundo creía que era. Él simplemente era menos sociable que los demás, y no significaba que por ser un actor famoso, no fuese algo frío, o tímido en algunos aspectos.

La verdad era que le daba igual con quién se sentara, siempre y cuando no fuera algún que otro fastidioso. Y menos si eran fangirls. Aquello realmente lo aturdía, a pesar de no tener nada en contra de sus fans.

Pasadas varias horas, se escuchaban rayos y truenos caer muy próximos a donde ellos se encontraban, pues el ruido era bastante fuerte.

La mayoría de las personas empezaban a preocuparse, y a tomarse de las manos, pues el navegante acababa de anunciar que vendría una enorme tempestad.

Tal vez aquello podía ser una predicción errada, pero el tiempo se comportaba tal cual como habían anunciado los meteorólogos. Tanto, que hasta el conductor del barco, tenía un rostro leve de preocupación.

Pasaban volando los minutos, y cada vez, el barco iba balanceándose más y más, terminando por aterrar y alarmar a todos los pasajeros, especialmente mujeres y niños. El viento y los truenos se oían cada vez más fuertes.

El navegante gritaba calma. Pedía tranquilidad, aunque por su rostro, se notaba que algo malo había ocurrido, pues ni él se encontraba muy calmado que digamos.

-Algo falla…- se escuchó decir al tripulante, mientras Naruto se acercaba a observar qué sucedía.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- indagó el rubio futbolista, elevando su tono de voz, ya que casi no se escuchaba nada.

La gente empezaba a desesperarse, entre ellos, Sakura.

-¿Qué está pasando?- inquirió ahora Sasuke acercándose a los encargados del barco.

-Estamos en grave peligro…- declaró el conductor. –Nuestro barco ya no es capaz de soportar la tormenta. Estamos apunto de ser arrastrados por la corriente….

-¿Y no piensa hacer nada?- se alarmó una señora, que sostenía a su pequeño niño en brazos.

-¡Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer!- exclamó una de las compañeras de danza de Hinata.

-N…nos estamos hundiendo…- murmuró el navegante con el rostro desorbitado.

-¿QUÉ?- Sakura elevó su tono de voz al máximo.

-¡Que nos estamos hundiendo!- volvió a pronunciar el navegante, y todos empezaron a desesperarse. Algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo, y si no hacían algo, todos podían…

-No debemos perder la calma…- dijo el acompañante del navegante, tratando de apaciguar la historia. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

El agua comenzó a ingresar al interior del feroz bote por cada uno de los orificios que éste contenía, hasta de los más pequeños. Se estaban ahogando.

Naruto intentaba abrir una de las compuertas que estaban selladas, pues el agua estaba a punto de llegarle hasta el rostro, muestra clara de que estaban completamente bajo el agua del mar.

Estiraba con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniendo su respiración lo más que podía, pero el brazo le dolía, y no era capaz de abrir algo tan pesado por sí solo. Observaba cómo cada una de las personas iban cediéndose ante el agua, y una angustia y un miedo se apoderaron de él. ¿Realmente iba a morir ahí?

De pronto, siente a alguien que intenta ayudarlo, estirando uno de los metales que estaban por salir. Lo observa ya completamente bajo el agua, y luego de reconocerlo empiezan a jalar juntos.

La ranura logra ceder, y lograron salir del interior del barco.

Empiezan a nadar hacia la superficie, cuando ven a dos chicas que intentaban zafarse de algo que las sujetaba. Eran dos, y habían dos chicas a quiénes rescatar, ya que estaban adoloridos, y les iba a ser imposible contener la respiración por mucho tiempo más para salvar a más personas. Así que se decidieron por ayudarlas.

La chica a la que ayudó Naruto ya no había podido contener la respiración, y terminó por ceder, por lo que el Uzumaki se apresuró en llegar a la superficie. Por otro lado, la mujer a la que ayudó Sasuke, estaba sangrando, pero aun así intentaba nadar por sí sola. No aguantó mucho tiempo, y terminó en los brazos del actor.

Una vez que lograron sacar sus cabezas del agua, intentaban recuperar el aire que necesitaban, ambos respiraban con dificultad, sosteniendo cada uno a _su_ chica. El rubio se encontraba angustiado al no poder ayudar a más personas, aunque en ese momento, era un milagro que estuviese con vida.

-Mira, allí… Veo tierra…- informó el azabache, sosteniendo fuertemente a aquella peli rosa entre sus brazos.

-¿Crees que saldremos vivos de esta?- cuestionó el rubio, mientras observaba a aquella peliazul en sus brazos. –Apenas puedo nadar…- observó su brazo lastimado sangrando ligeramente.

-Hmp. Aún es temprano para preguntarnos eso…- dijo el famoso actor de cine mientras, con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba nadar hacia la dirección anteriormente dicha. –Si sobrevivimos, debe ser por algo…

-Tienes razón…- mencionó el futbolista, comenzando a nadar. Hizo una mueca de dolor apenas movió el brazo. Pero aquello era lo menos importante en aquel momento.

.

.

Una vez que llegaron a tierra firme, ambos se dejaron caer completamente exhaustos.

Habían nadado varios kilómetros, y el físico ya no les respondía, ni siquiera para ponerse de pie.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos ligeramente, pensando en qué podrían hacer ellos en su situación: solos, perdidos en una isla que aparentaba ser desierta, sin ropa, sin comida, con dos chicas totalmente desconocidas a su cargo…

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Las chicas….- murmuró.

El rubio lo observó interrgante.

-No han despertado aún…- mencionó luego.

-Pero…- dijo el rubio con indecisión. -¿Crees que podamos ayudarlas? Ni siquiera sabemos si siguen con vida…- dijo luego con melancolía.

-Cierra el pico y ven a ayudarme…- ordenó el azabache, tomando nuevamente entre sus brazos a aquella peli rosa. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, e inició el proceso de la tan famosa respiración boca a boca.

El Uzumaki hizo lo propio con aquella peliazul.

Las chicas empezaron a toser, expulsando el agua que habían ingerido.

Ambas daban signos de que despertarían muy pronto, pues al oír los latidos de sus corazones, los muchachos no pudieron notar ninguna anormalidad en ellos.

-Por cierto, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha…- comentó el actor, mientras se quitaba camiseta empapada que llevaba.

-Naruto Uzumaki…- habló el rubio con una sonrisa de preocupación.

La peli rosa, abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus ojos jade se encontraron a la primera con los ónix de él.

-¡Está despertando!- habló hiperactivamente el jugador de fútbol, refiriéndose a la bonita ojiperla que se encontraba junto a él. Un encuentro raro de miradas también surgió allí.

-Sí, ella también…- habló el azabache, refiriéndose a la hermosa peli rosa.

-Huh… D…dónde estoy…- habló la famosa cantante, haciendo un ademán de levantarse, pero la cabeza le pesó tanto, que volvió a su antigua posición.

-Eso quisiéramos saber…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

**¿La continúo?**

**Dejenme sus reviews! Please...**

**Nos leemos.!**


	2. Desastre

**Holaa! CCP_Hyuga reportándose ^^**

**Debido a que recibí una buena cantidad de reviews, !Aquí está el segundo capítulo!**

**Espero que les guste.**

**To read!**

* * *

**MADLY IN LOVE.**

**Chapter 2: ****Desastre****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Huh… D…dónde estoy…

-Eso quisiéramos saber…- respondió el rubio, mientras elevaba un poco la cabeza de la peliazul. –Tranquila…- le susurró a ésta, cuando la sintió removerse ligeramente.

La peli rosa se levantó pesadamente, apenas. Pudo sentir una picazón y una punzada en su tobillo derecho. Frunció el ceño de dolor.

-¿No saben donde estamos?- indagó observando a su alrededor. Lo único que se veía era arena, abundante arena… y árboles por doquier. Sólo tres personas se encontraban junto a ella. -¿Qué sucedió con el barco?- indagó llena de preocupación.

-No lo sabemos…- informó el azabache, intentando retirar la arena que tenía en el cabello. –No sabemos nada. Nosotros tuvimos la suerte de poder escapar, ni siquiera sabemos si más personas siguen vivas… o fueron trasladadas por la corriente. La tormenta fue muy intensa durante mucho tiempo…

-¿Y por qué no rescataron a más personas?- inquirió ella con el rostro lleno de melancolía.

-Sí, todo eso es tan fácil…- replicó el Uchiha en tono irónico. –Apenas pudimos salir nosotros, y sacarlas a ustedes, deberían estar agradecidas…- explicó con desdén.

-Y en realidad lo estamos…- dijo ella observando a la peliazul que terminaba de incorporase junto a ella. –Pero sólo que me preocupa. Mucha gente venía con nosotros en el barco… Criaturas, gente mayor…

-¿Importa eso ahora?- inquirió Sasuke con un tono de desagrado. –Lo importante es que pudimos salvar a alguien… Tampoco somos unos súper héroes para poder salvar a todas las personas, ¿sabes lo que nos costó sacarlas de allí?- reclamó.

-Ni siquiera pedí tu ayuda…-

-¡Ya!- interrumpió el Uzumaki. -¿Son idiotas o qué? ¡Estamos vivos dattebayo! Tenemos que agradecer eso, y luego ver cómo solucionamos todo esto…

Los otros tres lo observaron atentamente por varios segundos.

A Hinata, acababa de flecharle el corazón.

-Hmp. Como si me importara realmente lo que piense una completa desconocida suertuda…- habló el Uchiha otra vez.

-¿Te refieres a mí?- inquirió Sakura.

-¡No empiecen!- exigió Naruto.

-C…chicos…- habló suavemente la otra chica. –Estamos perdidos…- aclaró. – ¿No sería mejor intentar llevarnos bien…? Ni siquiera sabemos qué hacer en este instante…

-Ella tiene razón…- habló el rubio. Se giró y le sonrió. Hinata se paralizó.

-M…me llamo Hinata Hyûga…- dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Sakura Haruno…- habló la peli rosa. –Lo siento…- dijo cabizbaja.

-Naruto Uzumaki…- intentó sonreír.

-Sasuke Uchiha…- dijo en un hilo de voz.

Un cruce de miradas se inició entre aquellos cuatro jóvenes.

-Creo que ya sé qué hacer, dattebayo…- mencionó el rubio, con una expresión de molestia. –Busquemos algo que podamos comer… Me muero de hambre…

Todos asintieron.

-Y algún lugar en dónde quedarnos…- añadió Sasuke, empezando a caminar hacia la izquierda. –El cielo está nublado, al parecer se aproxima otra tormenta…- informó luego de observar hacia arriba. Se detuvo un momento y tomó su camiseta del suelo.

-Lo único que falta es que vuelva a llover…- habló Sakura con desagrado. –Esto no puede ponerse peor…- suspiró. Al rato, unas gotas de lluvia mojaron la punta de su nariz.

Ahora, definitivamente **_no_** podía ponerse peor.

.

.

-Miren, aquí hay algo…dattebayo…- informó Naruto observando el interior de una pequeña y oscura cueva que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de donde habían empezado a caminar. Llevaban buscando un refugio por más de una hora, y se habían empapado más de lo que ya estaban, a causa de una nueva lluvia, la cual, recientemente, había parado. Durante todo ese tiempo, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata se la pasaron conversando sobre lo del barco, mientras el Uchiha simplemente se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

Los muchachos ingresaron seguidos de ellas.

-Este lugar está bien…- habló Sasuke una vez dentro. Observó los insectos que se encontraban en las paredes, y la humedad que daba una sensación de incomodidad absoluta. –Hmp, supongo…- dijo luego no muy convencido.

-¿V…vamos a quedarnos aquí?- inquirió la peli rosa con visible espanto. Ella no sería capaz de aguantar a algún que otro murciélago revoloteándole alrededor de la cabeza durante toda la noche. Aquello sería demasiado.

-P…por mí está bien…- habló Hinata en voz baja.

-¿Enserio?- murmuró Sakura observándola.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Ir a dormir en tu camita de princesita, en tu mansión…?- inquirió Sasuke con sarcasmo.

-¡Sí…!

-Pues te aguantas…- replicó. –No estamos para cumplir tus caprichos molestosos…

-¿Caprichos?- inquirió ella. -¿Me estás diciendo caprichosa a mí?

-No…- respondió él en tono nuevamente irónico. –Se lo estaba diciendo a Naruto…

-Hey, hey. Tú ni siquiera me conoces, no tienes derecho a…-

-¡¿Quieren callarse de una puta vez?!- se exasperó el jugador de fútbol. -¿¡Acaso no dimensionan aún la situación en la que nos encontramos!? ¡Por el amor de dios!

-T…tranquilos, chic- no terminó de hablar la Hyuga.

-¡Supérenlo!- gritó Naruto nuevamente, haciendo retroceder a la ojiperla un paso atrás. La chica, debido al susto, llevó tiernamente sus manos hasta el rostro, para taparse la boca. –L…lo siento, Hinata… No fue mi intención…

-N…no es nada Naruto-kun…

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo.

-Naruto, vámonos…- ordenó, dándose media vuelta.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde dattebayo?

-A buscar algo comestible….- explicó rodando los ojos. –Debemos comer algo…

-¿Y…y nosotras?- indagó la ojijade.

-Ustedes se quedan aquí…

-¿Qué?- se exaltó. -¿Nosotras solas?

-Ya está empezando a oscurecer…- mencionó el Uzumaki. –Es peligroso dattebayo. Además, puede venir otra tormenta, y no queremos perdernos. Aquí estarán a salvo… Y volveremos lo antes posible…

-No queremos quedarnos solas…- siguió protestando. -¿Verdad, Hinata?- dijo girándose para observar a la peliazul, quien ya se había acomodado perfectamente en el interior de la cueva. -¡Hinata!- reclamó al verla ubicarse tan tranquilamente.

-¿Ves?- habló el Uchiha con voz tétrica. –Tú eres la única que causa problemas, Haruno…

-¿Quieres callarte?- recriminó cruzándose de brazos. –Está bien. Sólo me quedaré para hacerle compañía a Hinata, y _no_ porque ustedes me lo hayan pedido…- sentenció, para luego ubicarse al lado de la Hyuga.

-Así me gusta dattebayo…- habló Naruto, siguiendo a Sasuke hacia la salida de la cueva.

Una vez completamente solos los hombres, el rubio miró al azabache con una sonrisa repentina. Éste lo observó más que interrogante.

-¿Qué?

-Sí que es terca…- dijo con un gesto simpático, refiriéndose a la peli rosa.

-Hmp. Y muy fastidiosa…

.

.

_Sólo dos jóvenes fueron encontrados con vida, quienes dicen haber escapado del barco hundido, al encontrar un pequeño hueco en la compuerta. Pero aseguran no haber visto otras personas salir del vehículo marítimo._

_Las autoridades siguen en busca de los cuerpos._

_Aproximadamente, un poco más de treinta personas abordaban el enorme barco que fue devorado por las enormes olas que se formaron en el océano debido a la enorme tempestad producida en la madrugada del día de hoy._

_Les estaremos informando de más detalles, luego de un co-_

Apagó el televisor con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué tenía justo que estar Hinata en el barco que se acaba de hundir?- sollozaba la pequeña castaña de ojos perlas, observando a su millonario padre. –Ella era demasiado jovencita y buena para…

-Tranquila bebé…- habló uno de los empresarios más financiados en la actualidad de Japón. –Sé que tu hermana puede estar a salvo… Ella es increíble.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Sólo hallaron a dos personas! Ninguno de ellos es Hinata…- decía la niña de doce años, sin consuelo aparente. –No es justo, ella no merecía morir así…

-¡Hanabi!- exclamó el progenitor. –Si piensas de esa forma, nada bueno puede surgir… Debemos confiar en que aún sigue viva…

-Hiashi-sama…- interrumpió el primo de Hinata entrando a la habitación. –Me voy con los oficiales para poder continuar con las investigaciones… Traeré a Hinata-sama de vuelta… Cueste lo que cueste…- dijo aquel castaño crujiendo los puños. –Así esté viva o muerta…

-¡Neji!- exclamó la más joven de los Hyuga.

-Tranquila Hanabi…- habló el padre nuevamente. Observó a su sobrino con seriedad. –Voy con ustedes. Hinata es mi hija. No puede estar muerta…

.

.

-Lleva desaparecida desde la madrugada, a la hora en que partió el barco donde abordaba…- hablaba tranquilamente aquella rubia, a través del teléfono móvil. –Se dice que el barco que se acaba de hundir en parte del Océano Pacífico era el que ella abordaba. No se preocupe. La contactaremos cuando tengamos información sobre su paradero. Entre tanto, yo me puedo encargar del dinero que salió de su concierto en Yokohama la semana pasada. Sí, sí. Ok, bye.- dijo y luego cortó la llamada con una sonrisa malévola.

El apuesto hombre que se encontraba junto a ella entornó los ojos.

-¡Ino!- gritó el pelinegro. –Tu mejor amiga está perdida, ni siquiera sabemos si está con vida o no… Y tú, ¿piensas aprovecharte, y apoderarte de su fama?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

El muchacho la observó incrédulo.

-Ino, no puedes hacer eso. Se supone que eres su amiga…

-Cálmate Shikamaru…- dijo rodando los ojos molestamente. –Yo hago lo que me cante la reverenda gana… Además, no me estoy aprovechando de ella, tal vez ni siquiera la vuelva a ver…

-¿Acabas de escucharte?- inquirió el hombre confundido. -¡Tú no eres así Ino! ¿Ni siquiera te preocupa Sakura? No deberías hacerle esto…

-Escucha Nara…- dijo ella imponente. –Yo hago lo que quiero. Si alguien tiene que preocuparse por ella… ¡Pues que lo haga Sasori! ¡A ver si al enterarse de que Sakura está perdida se sigue acostando con cualquier ramera que encuentre por el camino!- dijo despectivamente. El muchacho la miraba atónito. –Además, no puedes decirme qué hacer. Tú tampoco me escuchaste cuando te pedí que te alejaras de la gruñona de Tamaki… Por dios, peor novia no te pudiste conseguir…

-¡Es Temari…! Y no es gruñona. -aclaró él con molestia. –Bueno, ese no es el punto… ¡Creí que ustedes de verdad eran amigas…!

-Shikamaru, sólo cállate y ve a visitar a la argeladita de tu novia. Te perdiste alguien como yo, por esa estúpida que se cree la mejor del mundo…y pensar que por ella me rechazaste…

-Ino, no es así…

-Mejor me voy yo…- volvió a decir la rubia, tomando su bolso que estaba por encima del escritorio. –Debo ir a recoger una importante suma de dinero, si no te molesta… ¡Adiós!- chilló, dando un portazo tras sí.

El hombre se quedó en el interior de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza. ¿Acaso a Ino en verdad no le importaba si quiera un poquito la vida de su supuesta amiga? Sí que era una aprovechada.

.

.

El pelinegro iba y venía, recorriendo lado a lado la pequeña oficina en la que se encontraba en compañía de su mejor amigo – compañero de trabajo.

-No puedo creerlo…- musitaba. –Esto debe ser una broma…- decía totalmente perdido. Su amigo lo observaba detenidamente. -¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- exclamó, y acto seguido, lanzó al piso cientos de documentos que se encontraban anteriormente sobre la mesa.

-¡Uchiha!- se exaltó el compañero. -¡Contrólate! ¿Quieres?

-Sasuke está perdido Kisame, ¿cómo mierda puedes pedirme que me controle?- se exasperó el joven y apuesto empresario.

-Cálmate, Itachi-san…- habló el peliazul. –Solo piensa en el bien de las empresas Uchiha…

-Me importa una mierda el bien de la empresa en este momento, Hoshigaki…- aclaró él con voz tosca. –Sólo quiero saber de Sasuke…

-No tiene caso, ni la policía ha encontrado pistas aún…- regañó el amigo. –Sólo piénsalo… Quizás tu hermanito ya esté…-

-No te atrevas a decirlo.

El odio en la mirada del hermano mayor de los Uchiha fue tan intenso, que hizo que el Hoshigaki se atemorizara y retrocediera unos pasos, con el rostro pálido.

Era bien sabido por todos en los alrededores, el enorme cariño que Itachi Uchiha le tenía a su hermano menor, el conocidísimo actor, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi estaba bastante confiado en que encontrarían a su hermano menor sea como sea. Si Sasuke llegase a estar sin vida, él jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo. Se sentiría bastante culpable por todo, aunque no fuera a tener nada que ver con la desaparición del Uchiha menor, ni del hundimiento del barco.

.

.

-Me acabo de enterar lo que le sucedió al barco en donde viajaba el capitán Uzumaki…- comentó un joven pelinegro, de cejas bastante gruesas y llamativas. –Me siento tan nervioso… ¿Ustedes creen que la policía logrará encontrar algo?- inquirió luego, observando a su compañero de equipo.

-No lo sé Lee…- habló seriamente aquel apuesto pelirrojo. –Si te soy sincero, no creo que haya nada más que se pueda hacer…

-¿Me estás diciendo que para ti Naruto-kun ya es hombre muerto?

-Es lo más probable. Escuché que sólo dos personas lograron salvarse, pero aún no revelan su identidad… No creo que alguno de ellos sea Naruto…

-Gaara, no puedes pensar así…- reclamó el cejudo. –Es más, yo creo que él está vivo y a salvo… tengo ese presentimiento… ¿Tú no?

-No.

-¡Gaara!

-Chicos, vengan un momento…- citó aquel entrenador a los dos chicos para que se acercaran a los vestuarios, en donde se encontraba el resto de los jugadores. -El equipo no es nada sin el capitán Uzumaki…- comentó dirigiéndose a todo el plantel una vez que estuvieron todos juntos. –Pero más importante que el equipo, es que él se encuentre con vida. Ni siquiera se sabe nada del barco…

-Entrenador…- habló un sujeto desde en fondo. –Acabo de escuchar en las noticias que se reveló un detalle sobre las dos personas que lograron salvarse… Y ambas eran mujeres…

Lee agachó la cabeza con lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos. Gaara suspiró con pesar.

.

.

-Hi…hinata…- titubeó la peli rosa, observando con algo de miedo el interior de la cueva. -¿E…estás dormida?

-Mm Hmm…- la ojiperla negó con la cabeza, sentándose junto ella, quien se encontraba acostada en el frío suelo.

-Esto es molestoso…- siguió hablando la ojijade. –Mi ropa sigue empapada, huelo mal, estoy sucia, tengo hambre, tengo sueño, este lugar me da miedo, y estoy a punto de gritar…- dijo en un hilo de voz. –Ah, y me olvidé de un pequeño detalle…- sonrió ligeramente. La otra la observó con curiosidad. -¡Estoy perdida en una isla desierta con unos completos desconocidos que se suponía que debían volver junto a nosotras, pero se han tardado más de una eternidad!- exclamó con ira. La ojiperla sintió miedo. -¿Y sabes qué más, Hinata?

-¿Q…qué?

-¡No tenemos cómo carajo volver a casa!- gritó poniéndose de pie, asustándola aún más.

La chica se encontraba ya aterrada, y le dieron ganas de llorar.

Habían estado perdidos por horas, y ella recién acababa de darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Empezó a temblar ligeramente. Uno no se pierde en una isla completamente en el medio de la nada con unos desconocidos todos los días.

-Lo siento, Hinata… ¿te asusté?- dijo la peli rosa ya con la voz más suave. –Perdóname en serio… No quise asustarte. Es que a veces soy un poco exagerada, y me pongo histérica cuando hay algo que me molesta…

-No te preocupes… Sakura…- respondió la otra suavecito, intentando aguantar las ganar de echarse a llorar. –No es nada…

-Uf, me alegro… Es que soy un tanto especial…- dijo sonriendo entre dientes.

Ambas se sonrieron.

La ojiperla pudo notar que la joven cantante en verdad estaba demasiado incómoda, pues intentaba secar su blusa la cual se encontraba adherida a todo su abdomen.

-Deberías ir a quitártela un rato allá afuera…- sugirió refiriéndose a la blusa. –Ya no llueve, y como es oscuro, no te dará vergüenza, supongo…

-Hmm…- la chica pensó unos momentos. –Creo que tienes razón. Naruto y Sasuke deben estar por volver, así que debo aprovechar su ausencia…- dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva. -¿Vienes?

-No, no…- dijo Hinata. –Me quedaré aquí…

-Ok, ya vuelvo…

.

.

-Ya llegamos dattebayo…- gritó el Uzumaki, una vez que estuvieron frente a la cueva. La chica se removió inquietantemente, llevado las manos al rostro, al escuchar las voces de los chicos que se acercaban. –Trajimos manzanas y moras… Fue todo lo que encontramos… Era muy oscuro… Lamentamos llegar tarde, es que Sasuke no sabía cómo volver y empezó a tener miedo…

-Hmp. Ya habla el que se escondió porque creyó que un simple animalito era un fantasma…- habló el azabache, bajando las frutas en el suelo.

-¡Yo sólo fingía'ttebayo!

-Sí, claro…

-Oye Hinata…- habló el rubio acercándose a ella. -¿Te sucede algo?- inquirió al notarla cubriéndose el rostro tímidamente.

-No es nada…- dijo ella en un hilo de voz. –Sólo me pican los ojos…

El Uchiha levantó una ceja al no notarla ahí dentro.

-¿Dónde está la fastidiosa?- indagó repentinamente.

-S…salió hace unos momentos a airearse…- comentó Hinata, olvidándose por completo de un _pequeño_ detalle.

-Iré a buscarla…- se ofreció el actor de cine.

Naruto se puso de pie en cuanto Sasuke se marchó, y caminó hacia la salida también, por lo que la Hyuga pensó que lo acompañó. Al sentirlo fuera, ya no se pudo contener…

-Mira, lavaré las manzanas si-

El rubio quedó sorprendido al verla desparramar numerosas lágrimas repentinamente.

-Hinata… ¿qué tienes?- dijo soltando las frutas y corriendo hasta ella.

.

.

Salió del agua de la orilla, y tomó su ropa que se encontraba a un costado.

Estaba completamente desnuda, y la suave brisa acariciaba sus formas con lentitud. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, cediéndose al aire, cerrando los ojos y abriendo los brazos para disfrutar más del viento que recorría por aquella fresca isla.

-Haruno, ya-

El azabache no pudo continuar hablando.

Quedó embobada al observarla completamente sin nada, disfrutando de la brisa, descubriendo su hermoso y perfectamente formado cuerpo de mujer. Quedó simplemente pasmado.

-¿Huh?- peli rosa se giró de golpe al escuchar una voz. Podría jurar que alguien le había hablado repentinamente, y aquello la aterraba.

Quedó atónita al verlo allí, observándola de pies a cabeza.

Un grito _desgarrador _se pudo escuchar a lo largo y ancho de toda la isla.

.

.

-Hi…hinata, no llores…- se desesperó el rubio.

Ella sollozaba sin parar en los brazos de su siempre ídolo y amor imposible.

Pero no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué te sucede, chiquita?- habló él suavemente, acariciándole el rostro, intentando secarle las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas sin compasión. Verla ahí llorando fue mucho para él.

Se la veía demasiado vulnerable, frágil, delicada…y hermosa.

Sintió un deseo inmenso de protegerla.

-Extraño a mi familia…- decía ella entre sollozos. –Mis amigas debieron morir cuando se hundió el barco… Y yo… yo no sé que hacer…- titubeó. –Tengo miedo, Naruto-kun…

-Shhh, ya…- trató de tranquilizar él. –Te prometo que saldremos de aquí pronto. Conmigo nada te pasará…

-Gracias…-

El grito _desgarrador _se pudo escuchar a lo largo y ancho de toda la isla.

_-¡Te odio Sasuke!_

Naruto y Hinata se miraron a los ojos, y negaron con la cabeza.

¿Se podían odiar en tan sólo medio día?

Aquello de haberse perdido no estaba resultando nada fácil ni agradable para ninguno de los chicos… Y eso que recién era… el primer día. Se venían muchos días más de sufrimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

**¿Quieren más?**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado este cap. Y discúlpenme si quedó corto...! Y miiiil gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Soy feliz!**

**No olviden que... a más reviews, más capítulos! **

**Comenten, si? En realidad me interesa saber su opinión y sus críticas. Es muy importante para mí.**

**Nos leemos pronto! Besitos.**

**En el próximo capítulo****:**

-No eres más que un pervertido...

...

-Me alegra que seas tú el que me salvó la vida...

-A mí me alegra haberte conocido, Sakura. Aunque tampoco creas eso...

...

-Eres hermosa, Hinata- susurró observando sus labios de manera incontrolada.

Naruto _jamás_ se había sentido así.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Enamórate de mí

**Holaaaa!**

**CCP_Hyuga de vuelta!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve súper ajustada con los exámenes, y ahora que acabaron, he vuelto con este fic.**

**Muchas gracias por su lectura!**

* * *

**MADLY IN LOVE.**

**Chapter 3: ****Enamórate de mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Ya vete!

-¡Lo haría tranquilamente si no me hubieras arrojado arena en los ojos!- replicó el azabache sobándose los ojos con inquietud. La verdad era que **_todo_** lo que había visto en Sakura, le había costado que no pudiera ver **_nada_** en ese momento. -¡¿Te has vuelto loca!? ¡No veo ni mierda!

-Pues te lo mereces… Por pervertido, ahora ¡largo! Que debo vestirme…- regañó ella cubriendo su desnudez con su ropa desordenada, retorciéndose hacia adelante para no dejar ver nada de más. -¿Cómo no te pudiste dar cuenta?

-¡Auch! Si, claro. Todos los días una chica se desnuda como si nada en un lugar completamente al aire, en donde cualquier persona que tenga sentido de la vista pueda verla, ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo apretando los ojos. A esas alturas, ya le ardían.

-¡Estamos en una isla desierta!- reclamó. -¡Qué carajo iba a saber yo que tú aparecerías de repente sin siquiera avisarme!

-¡Te estaba buscando para que pudieras comer algo!- replicó él, abriendo lentamente los ojos. –En vez de estarme agradecida… ¡Auch!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- indagó Naruto, llegando hasta ellos en compañía de Hinata. -¡Sakura!- dijo sonrojado al observarla **_así_**. –Sasuke…- murmuró confundido al verlo abrir los ojos con dificultad. -¿Q…qué estaban haciendo?- inquirió con un gesto pícaro.

-Hmp, no es lo que crees, idiota…- respondió el azabache.

-¡Váyanse de aquí!- exigió la peli rosa completamente avergonzada. -¡Hinata!- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Ah…ee…claro…- rió la otra ruborizada. –Entren a la cueva, Naruto-kun, yo ayudaré a Sakura…

-Ah, sí, pero…- dudó un momento, y observó a Sasuke retorcerse. -¿Qué mierda fue lo que pasó?

-Ahí, la tierna señorita…- habló el actor de cine, refiriéndose a la cantante. –Me metió más de un kilo de arena en el ojo…

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿La viste dattebayo?

-¡Largo!- se exasperó la Haruno.

-Claro, claro…- se apresuró el rubio, y ayudó al Uchiha a moverse en la dirección correcta, ingresando así a la cueva que habían elegido para pasar la noche. O quizá las noches…

.

.

-Gracias Hinata, vamos adentro…- dijo la ojijade más tranquila que antes. La Hyuga asintió y siguió a su _peculiar_ nueva amiga.

Esa isla le traía más sorpresas de la que se pudo imaginar.

-¿Cómo fue'ttebayo?

-¿Como que cómo fue, idiota?- inquirió el Uchiha, mientras seguía humedeciendo sus párpados en el interior de la oscura cueva. –Fue sin querer…

-Sí, pero…- Naruto sonrió. –Es bella ¿no?

-Hmp. Como si eso pudiera ser posible…

-Puede que la odies en un día'ttebayo… Y que te tire arena, impidiéndote ver tranquilamente… pero no vas a negar que está buena…- siguió insistiendo el hiperactivo jugador de fútbol. –Es más, lo poco que vi, me impactó. Me imagino lo que te habrá causado a ti…

-Ya, cambiemos de tema…- ignoró el azabache, logrando abrir los ojos sin problema alguno. -¿A qué viene todo esto? Sólo fue un accidente, y listo.

-Pero, te gustó lo que viste, ¿cierto?

El Uchiha suspiró pesadamente. Naruto era un imposible.

-Sí,… ¿contento?

En ese momento, la mismísima Sakura Haruno había ingresado completamente a la cueva, siendo seguida por la de ojos perlas, y había logrado escuchar por completo las dos últimas frases. Aquello al Uchiha lo irritó.

-Sa…sakura…- habló nerviosamente el rubio, rogando por que la chica no haya escuchado nada, aunque en el fondo sabía que sí lo había hecho.

-Ahora sí comeré algo…- habló ella con voz tosca. Los tres la observaron. –Y tú Sasuke…- dijo decidida. El aludido la observó fijamente. –No eres más que un pervertido…- declaró con visible enojo. Tomó una de las manzanas y volvió a salir de la cueva, furiosa.

-Hmp.

No supo en ese instante por qué, pero aquello a Sasuke, lo había hecho sentir mal, y bastante culpable...

.

.

Apenas había amanecido, pero él en verdad había necesitado esa ducha, luego de una _gratificante_ noche.

El pelirrojo salió de la ducha y se colocó una toalla para cubrirse lo necesario. Al salir del baño, observó nuevamente a aquella morocha que dormía plácidamente en la cama de aquel hotel en el que residía temporalmente.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando secar un poco más su aún húmedo y desordenadamente sexy cabello rojo. Tomó su teléfono celular que se encontraba en aquella mesita de luz y marcó _su_ número. Se asomó a la ventana, para no despertar a su acompañante.

-Ino, ¿qué sabes de Sakura?- susurró una vez que le atendieron la llamada.

_-Sasori, ¿cómo se te ocurre llamar a esta hora…? Aún es temprano aquí, ¿lo sabías?- _regañó la voz proveniente de la otra línea. –_No se sabe nada de ella, a mi parecer ni siquiera existe la posibilidad de que esté viva… ¿Qué opinas de eso?_

-Mira Ino, ya estoy harto de tus comentarios pesimistas…- le recriminó el hombre. –Esto afecta mi matrimonio, si no la encuentran viva, mi salto a la fama caerá en pedazos… Haz algo, ahora mismo…

_-¿Pero qué mierda quieres que haga, Sasori?-_ replicó ella. _–Ni la policía la puede encontrar, ¿cómo quieres que yo haga algo?_

-Hablo del dinero de los conciertos de Sakura…- aclaró. –Quiero que me lo traigas… Y que le digas a su familia que se lo robaron o algo así…

_-¡¿Estás loco?! Pensaba quedarme yo con ese dinero… Después de todo, yo también trabajé para esto…_

-¿Acaso quieres que la prensa se entere que la mejor amiguita, y representante de Sakura Haruno se ha acostado con _su_ prometido?- chantajeó, la rubia palideció. –Recuerda que fuiste tú la que insistió… además, yo no soy conocido mundialmente… Tú sí…- siguió retando. –No podrás negarlo… Hay testigos, e incluso las imágenes que Deidara tomó cuando nos vio ingrsar a ese motel…

-_No lo hagas, por favor…-_ suplicó con la voz entrecortada. –_Te llevaré el dinero cuanto antes…_

-Así me gusta…- sonrió victorioso. –Tal vez puedas remplazar a Sakura ganándote un lugar en mi habitación… Eres mejor de lo que pensaba…, ya sabes, nos la pasamos muy bien aquella vez…

La rubia cortó la llamada de inmediato, y arrojó su teléfono móvil contra la pared. ¿En qué rayos se había metido?

En una situación así, anteriormente, hubiera sido Sakura la que la consolara y aconsejara. No debió haberle deseado el mal a su amiga perdida, la necesitaba más de lo que pensaba.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Un error más en su vida.

Sasori era despreciable.

.

.

-A ver, sólo tienes que decirlo, dilo…- susurró Naruto empujando a Sasuke hacia el interior de aquella cueva, en donde las otras dos jóvenes se encontraban una vez más lamentándose por la suerte que les había tocado.

-No me toques, idiota…- murmuró el otro, regañándolo. Después de todo, aquello no había sido más que un plan del rubio, con el cual él no estaba muy convencido que digamos.

El joven futbolista hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto al recibir el pequeño golpe por parte del actor de cine. Este último, sólo lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió su camino, girándose hacia la cueva, pero al hacerlo, las dos chicas ya los estaban observando a ambos.

-Emh, ya trajimos más alimentos dattebayo…- informó el hiperactivo rubio.

-Aquí tienen…- el azabache caminó hasta donde se encontraban las chicas, y colocó las manzanas junto a ellas.

-Uh, ya no… Ya no soporto esto…- opinó la peli rosa con la voz quebrada. –Extraño Tokio, extraño mi casa, extraño a mi familia, extraño todo…

-Yo igual…- opinó Hinata cabizbaja. Observó su ropa con desagrado. Su blusa se encontraba llena de barro, sobre-estirada. Su jean, estaba hecho un desastre. Su anteriormente hermoso cabello azulado, se encontraba enmarañado, grasiento y sin vida. Todo estaba mal.

-Extraño darme un baño de verdad en la tina dattebayo…

-Hmp.

La peli rosa y la peliazul comenzaron a derramar numerosas lágrimas de forma involuntaria. Los muchachos se miraron preocupados.

-N…no… Ya no me agrada nada, lo siento…- sollozaba Hinata secándose las lágrimas. Naruto, involuntariamente, se acercó a ella con prisa.

-No quiero vivir de manzanas y con la misma ropa mugrienta todos los días…- a Sakura le era casi imposible controlar su sollozo. Sasuke la observaba detenidamente.

Un rayo, aparentemente, había caído bastante cerca del lugar, ya que el enorme ruido, ocasionó que cada una, abrace a uno de los chicos. Coincidentemente, Hinata a Naruto, y Sakura a Sasuke. Se soltaron al toque, ni bien había acabado el fuerte ruido.

-L...lo, lo siento…- murmuró la ojiperla, completamente ruborizada. Naruto le sonrió con dulzura.

-Descuida…- le mencionó calmadamente.

La peli rosa, sólo le propinó una mirada al azabache, con la que su pedido de disculpas fue bastante claro. Él sólo asintió tranquilamente.

-Tengo miedo…- murmuró la cantante un tanto avergonzada, luego de haber lanzado un suspiro bastante audible.

-Yo también…- acompañó Hinata.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, y por primera vez sonrieron sinceramente para ellas, con una ternura que jamás habían visto en un hombre. Por alguna razón, ellos sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlas a como dé lugar.

-No se preocupen, las protegeremos con nuestras vidas, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

-Hmp. Totalmente de acuerdo, Naruto.

Luego de aquello, las peleas disminuyeron. Comenzaron a volverse más unidos, y a creer en una esperanza. Tal vez, si se esforzaban juntos, la situación mejoraría, y encontrarían la manera de salir de allí cuanto antes. Bueno, al menos eso pensaban…

.

.

-¡Estamos perdidos en esta isla desierta desde hace más de cinco días!- exclamó ella con desesperación. –Nunca antes estuve más alterada…- mencionó, mientras salía de la cueva, siendo seguida por Sasuke, quien rodaba los ojos ante aquellos comentarios que no habían parado durante todos esos días.

-A decir verdad, desde que llegamos, ella ha sido así…- comentó la ojiperla en voz baja, observando al rubio, una vez que los otros dos se encontraban fuera.

El jugador de fútbol rió.

-Tienes razón… Pero quién no se pondría así. Yo también estoy harto de ir todos los días al mismo lugar sólo a buscar manzanas y moras… Ya se me hace ridículo…- dijo con gracia. –Y encima, nadie más que yo se come estas moras…- dijo tomando una, y llevándosela a la boca.

-Sasuke-kun ha dicho que tienen aspecto muy extraño para ser una mora, Naruto-kun…

-Ese idiota sólo quiere aparentar ser el sabelotodo…- dijo haciendo un gesto irónico. –No tienen mal aspecto, sólo mira esta…- alardeó llevándose a la boca una que era de un color muy particularmente oscuro. A Hinata le quitó el apetito. Parecían estar podridas.

-No lo sé…- suspiró ella quedamente. –Quiero volver a casa…

-¿Tan malo es estar aquí conmigo?- inquirió él riendo, acercándose a ella con lentitud.

Ella se ruborizó.

-N…no es que tú tengas algo malo, es sólo que…- calló al instante, al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Sin darse cuenta, su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad sorpresivamente rápida. –Na…naruto-kun…

-Eres hermosa, Hinata- susurró observando sus labios de manera incontrolada.

Naruto _jamás_ se había sentido así.

Se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta lograr juntar sus labios.

En el momento en que la chica le iba a responder aquel beso, el rubio cayó al suelo, con el rostro completamente pálido. Hinata se desesperó y no le quedó otra que olvidar momentáneamente lo sucedido, y pedir ayuda a Sakura y Sasuke.

.

.

-¿Cómo se ha desmayado?- indagó la pali rosa, arrodillándose junto a Naruto para observarlo con atención, y palparle la frente, por si estaba con fiebre.

-N…no lo sé, se desmayó repentinamente luego de comer eso…- informó la bailarina, señalando eso parecido a una mora podrida.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Ese idiota que come cualquier cosa…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- inquirió la Hyuga preocupada.

-No podemos hacer nada aquí… De momento, saldré a buscar alguna que otra planta medicinal, tal vez haya algo útil por aquí…

-¿Planta medicinal? ¿Sabes algo de eso?- indagó la ojiperla. El azabache se mantenía al margen.

-Mi sueño siempre fue estudiar medicina y siempre tuve conocimiento sobre esto, pero ya que lo del canto lo hago desde chiquita, me decidí por esto, y por suerte, iba bien…- explicó sonriente. –Enseguida vuelvo…- y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-No irás sola…- dijo de pronto Sasuke. Ambas lo observaron. –Está a punto de oscurecer…

-No es nada, volveré enseguida…

-Que no irás.- aquello sonó como una orden.

-¿Y quién eres tú para prohibírmelo?- recriminó ella. –No necesito que me acompañes, iré aquí cerca…

-Recuerda que fui yo quien te salvó. Sería un malgasto de mi tiempo si desapareces luego de tantos días de haberte protegido…- habló él molesto.

-¡Ni siquiera te pedí que me salves o me protegieras!

-Hmp. Eres muy fastidiosa…

-¡Chicos!- ambos observaron a una Hinata sumamente vulnerable y preocupada, con lágrimas en los ojos y un temblor en las manos. –N…no es momento de pelear… Estamos perdidos, y debemos estar unidos… Y…yo estoy muy preocupada por Naruto-kun, si algo le pasa, yo…

-Lo siento, Hinata…- habló la peli rosa suavemente.

-Tienes razón…- admitió el Uchiha. –Lo siento yo también…

-Sasuke, puedes acompañarme…- habló nuevamente la Haruno. –Y discúlpame por haberme comportado así… En vez de agradecerte, todo lo que he hecho es cuestionarte…

-Hmp, de verdad eres una molestia…- mencionó él con una sonrisa ladina. –Y aunque no lo creas, siempre las protegeré…

-Me alegra que seas tú el que me salvó la vida...

-A mí me alegra haberte conocido, Sakura. Aunque tampoco creas eso...

-G…gracias chicos…- murmuró Hinata secándose las lágrimas.

Segundos después, se marcharon en busca de una medicina para Naruto.

.

.

-¿Haz encontrado algo?- indagó el azabache.

-Sólo cedrón…- mencionó la chica. –Si te soy sincera, no sé en qué puede ayudar esto…

-Deberíamos volver, tal vez Naruto haya despertado…

-Tienes razón…- suspiró. –Esto es inaguantable… ¿Cómo pudo pasarnos esto?

-Sí, apesta…- afirmó él. –Pero no se diferencia mucho de lo que era mi vida hace poco…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre fue una mierda mi vida…- dijo riendo de lado. –A pesar de la fama que tengo, hay gente insoportable que no te deja vivir la vida.- ella lo observaba detenidamente. –Mi tío, el dueño de la empresa de la familia, me metió en actuación sin siquiera preguntarme si quería hacerlo o no…

-Debe ser muy duro…- reflexionó ella. -¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron cuando yo apenas era un niño…- ella se sorprendió. –No tuve opción. Y encima me vinculó con una actriz, a la que ni siquiera conocía. Supuestamente, debo casarme con ella…

-Eso es el colmo…- respondió ella. -¿No la quieres?

-Ni un poco. Es insoportable…- añadió. –Por eso, preferiría quedarme aquí con ustedes…

-Wow, entiendo…- ella observó el cielo nublado. –Sería loco que te enamores aquí de una de nosotras ¿no?- inquirió con una sonrisa.

-Hmp. Supongo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, simple curiosidad.- sonrió de vuelta. –Si yo me llegase a enamorar de uno de ustedes, sería mil veces de Naruto…- dijo con superioridad.

-Apuesto a que ya te has enamorado de mi…

Ella lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Un sonrojo repentino invadió sus mejillas.

-Eso en tus sueños, Uchiha.- intentó no titubear. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Él la observó arrogante. –Y aunque eso pase, sería imposible que suceda algo entre los dos…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- sin darse cuenta, él la estaba aprisionando contra un delgado árbol de palmera.

Ella levantó la mano frente a su rostro, enseñándole su anillo de compromiso.

-¿Te ibas a casar?

-Así es…- ahora ella sonreía arrogante.

-Apuesto a que tu prometido era un famoso…

-Estás equivocado. Él no era conocido…- explicó ella.

-¿Y se supone que lo amas?- inquirió él, quedando repentinamente sobre sus labios.

-S…sí…- titubeó ella, al sentir el aliento masculino mezclarse con el de ella.

-¿Segura?- cuestionó él, atacando su cuello con ferocidad.

-S…sí…- volvió a repetir, cuando sintió la lengua de él rozar su piel lenta, y torturadoramente.

-Apuesto a que él _no_ te hace sentir esto…- mencionó él en un susurro, mientras la observaba a los ojos, y acariciaba su espalda con suavidad. La besó en los labios esta vez.

Con ayuda de ella, la camiseta que traía puesta, fue a parar al suelo.

Ella había quedado ya a su completa merced, y tampoco se molestaba ya en responder a sus cuestionamientos desde que el muchacho le retiró la blusa, comenzando acariciar todo su abdomen.

-No…no…- murmuraba ella ante cada roce de sus labios. –No…no… No te detengas…

Aquello hizo que Sasuke se sintiera en el cielo, de una manera ridícula. Y ya no soportaba las ganas de tenerla con él.

Ella ahogaba pequeños gemidos en los labios de él, a medida que iban besándose cada vez más apasionadamente. Terminaron quedándose recostados sobre la fría arena de aquella isla, sin importar que sus espaldas se llenaran de arena blanca y seca.

Él, unos minutos después de haberle devorado prácticamente los labios, se encargó de deshacerse también de los pantalones jeans, de ambos, para quedar simplemente en ropa interior.

Sasuke se posicionó sobre ella, y recorrió con sus hábiles manos aquel tan bien formado cuerpo, el que había deseado desde el momento en que la había visto hacía varias noches.

Fácilmente, el sostén de encaje que llevaba la peli rosa, dejó de ser un obstáculo entre las manos del azabache, y los pequeños, pero perfectos pechos de ella.

Con una mano, la sujetó de ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza, y con la otra, la hizo delirar al acariciar cada rincón con curiosidad, memorizándose cada recóndito lugar, haciéndose dueño de ella con sólo tocarla con suavidad.

La besó una vez más, y se encargó de retirar finalmente la ropa interior de cada uno.

Se posicionó mejor, y de una sola estocada, formó parte del mismo cuerpo que ella, haciéndola estremecerse ya en la primera conexión de sus cuerpos.

-Espera…- le ordenó ella, con la respiración agitada. –Tú no eres el único que tomará el control aquí…

Él sonrió, y la ayudó a voltearse, quedando debajo de ella, en donde no pudo divisar más que una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, siendo esta vez ella la causante de su desenfreno, haciéndolo vibrar, dominándolo, _enamorándolo_ y haciéndolo sentir como nunca, al ritmo que demandaba su más vil deseo de sentirlo cada vez más dentro de ella.

-Sakura…- lo escuchó clamar, y aquello no hizo más que enloquecerla.

-Sa…sasuke…- ella también era víctima del deseo, por más de ser la que tenía el control, no estaba disfrutando menos. Y él tenía razón, Sasori jamás le había hecho sentir así.

Unos minutos después, con acometidas más profundas, y el ritmo más acelerado, culminaron aquello que había empezado como un simple reto, y que había terminado en algo mucho más que eso.

Sí, ambos se habían _enamorado._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Leve lemon, espero que haya sido de su agrado, no se meda muy bien escribir esas cositas ^^**

**Disculpen una vez más si me quedó corto el cap. Trataré de vover pronto con la conti... si?**

**Si les gustó porfa dejen sus reviews, su opinión es fundamental para la continuación de este fic, ya que no he venido muy inspirada luego de esos espantosos exámenes... XD**

**Mil gracias, y nos leemos prontito!**

**En el próximo capítulo****:**

-Esto se está volviendo costumbre...- murmuró acurrucándola contra su pecho.

...

-Hinata, ¿tú tienes novio?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Yo...sí.

...

-¿Eso es una embarcación?

-!Viene hacia aquí!

**¿Reviews?**


	4. ¿Amantes?

**Hola!**

**Lamento enormemente la demora GIGANTE. No puedo creeer que tardé un mes! Gomen! En serio.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, y muchas felicidades por Navidad, ojalá la hayan pasado de 10!**

**Gracias por leer, y disfruten!**

* * *

**MADLY IN LOVE.**

**Chapter 4: ¿****Amantes****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Aún no podían creer lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos. No parecía más que un sueño demasiado fantasioso, aunque la evidencia era que aún se encontraban sin vestimenta alguna.

Sakura se levantó de inmediato tomando sus prendas para cubrirse torpemente con ellas. Él se levantó enseguida sin tomar su ropa, y ni siquiera pareció importarle el hecho de que ella aún lo estuviese observando de _esa_ manera.

-Me daré un baño, si así se le puede llamar, antes de irnos…- dijo él, caminando hacia el mar.

Ella asintió un tanto sonrojada, intentando desviar la mirada.

-Y…yo me asearé luego…- su voz sonaba bastante despacio, pero aun así él la oía perfectamente. –Estoy preocupada por Naruto…

-Sí…- ella pudo oír perfectamente el suspiro que lanzó él, luego de afirmar. –Te quiero…- admitió aún de espaldas. El corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos a la joven cantante.

-Yo también…

¿Sí? ¿Se querían? ¿En tan poco tiempo? Ella no sabía en qué pensar, por lo que la anterior respuesta le había salido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Pero sentía que algo hacía que su corazón bombee con más intensidad, y coincidía con los momentos en que Sasuke y ella se encontraban solos. Y después de lo que acababa de suceder…

-Debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí cuanto antes…- mencionó él con voz tétrica, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. –Tal vez sea el agua que bebemos la que nos causa daño…- razonó. –No sería raro que terminemos enfermándonos todos…

-Tienes razón…- afirmó asintiendo. –Debo ir a ver a Naruto ahora. La pobre de Hinata de seguro no sabe cómo actuar…

-Hmp.

.

.

.

Una vez más sumergió sus manos en el agua. Al ingresar a la cueva, acarició con las manos húmedas la suave piel de la frente de Naruto. Ya estaba casi fría. Y había dejado de sudar estrepitosamente. Parecía que todo se estaba poniendo bien de nuevo.

Suspiró.

Una lágrima surcó de nuevo sus mejillas. Últimamente, se había vuelto más sensible y vulnerable de lo normal. Se sentó en el frío suelo de la oscura cueva en la que sólo contaba con la compañía de un aún desmayado Naruto. Flexionó las piernas, y se abrazó a sí misma con aire de impotencia. Se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza, que al rato saboreó el hilillo de sangre que corría por él.

-¿H…hi…Hinata?

Volteó el rostro con brusquedad al escuchar que el joven deportista la llamó en las penumbras. Abrió enormemente los ojos de la sorpresa, al percatarse de que el muchacho intentaba reincorporarse por sí sólo, sujetando su cabeza.

-¡Na…Naruto-kun!- exclamó al tiempo que corrió para brindarle un poco de ayuda. –No te precipites. ¿Aún estás adolorido?- preguntó con paciencia, mientras lo sujetaba con suavidad de la cabeza.

-Huh… Sólo me pesa la cabeza un poco…- murmuró un tanto ido. Frunció los labios, mientras se sentaba, con la ayuda de Hinata, firmemente sobre el suelo. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Sakura y Sasuke?

-Te desmayaste, luego de haber comido eso…- dijo señalándole aquello parecido a una mora. –Y ellos fueron a buscar algo de plantas medicinales, para ver qué podíamos hacer. Hace ya buen rato que no vuelven. Me estoy empezando a preocupar.

-Cielos…- dijo sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. -¿Cómo pude comerme eso?- dijo zarandeándose el cabello. –Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que me causó un hormigueo en los labios.- la Hyuga se tensó. ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo al beso? –Y un mareo se apoderó de mí. Luego, ya no tengo idea de qué sucedió…

-Bueno…- dijo ella titubeando a causa de la sorpresa. –Te sujeté como pude, y llamé a los chicos para que me ayudaran…- se acercó nuevamente a él, al ver que se sobaba la frente con el ceño fruncido en señal de dolor. –N…no te muevas demasiado.

-Wow…- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y abriéndolos luego enseguida. –Supongo que me has salvado tú esta vez…- mencionó regalándole una radiante sonrisa que la paralizó. –Gracias…

-No…- susurró apenas consciente. –Esto no es nada, comparando con lo que tú hiciste por mí. Me salvaste la vida, Naruto-kun…- sus ojos divinamente aperlados se posaron en los marinos de él, ocasionando algo parecido a un destello de luz entre ellos, y que una corriente eléctrica los dominara repentinamente.

-Ahora lo recuerdo…- murmuró de pronto él, observando a la nada. –Yo… ¿te iba a besar?- la observó de golpe. Ella se sorprendió nuevamente. –Antes de desmayarme… Yo… Iba a besarte. ¿Verdad?

-Emh…- ella se enrojeció de pies a cabeza. –Su…supongo que…-

-Sí, eso creo…- decía él, mientras se acomodaba e intentaba acortar la distancia existente entre ambos. –Me pregunto…por qué…- mencionó con voz suave, mordiéndose el labio inferior al observar los carnosos de la chica. -¿Por qué me tuve que desmayar…?

-Bueno…- ella se moría de la vergüenza. Naruto la observaba tan fijamente, que se sentía indagada. Tenía un aspecto horrible luego de haber llorado tanto, claro, sin contar la expresión de cansancio, la enorme pérdida involuntaria de peso, lo mugrienta que estaba luego de haber usado la misma vestimenta por más de cinco días – a pesar de haberse dado baños constantes en la orilla del mar – y el ligero temblor que se apoderaba de ella repentinamente. Sin embargo, él la seguía viendo tal cual lo haría el FBI con un secuestrador prófugo.

-Hinata…- mencionó él de pronto, percatándose de la incomodidad de la chica.

-¿S…si?

-Antes de llegar _aquí_…- murmuró enfatizando la última palabra, rodando los ojos y alejándose unos centímetros de ella. -¿Tenías novio?

Ella se extrañó por la pregunta, y quiso saber el motivo de ella. Sin embargo, no había nada que esconder, por lo que se dispuso a responder con la verdad. Su cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas como para estar centrando su atención en algo que no fuera disfrutar – a pesar de todo – de la compañía de Naruto.

-No… ¿Y tú?- aquella pregunta le salió mecánicamente. Después de todo, no tenía nada de malo que ella le devuelva el cuestionamiento. Además, también sentía curiosidad.

-Yo… Sí.

Ella quedó pensativa. Ahora sí que su ilusión se había roto. Ya no tendría oportunidad, a menos que permanecieran allí por toda la eternidad. Y aquella idea, tampoco le agradaba _tanto_ que digamos. Ya se veía a sí misma como un posible estorbo en la vida de los tres con los que estaba aprendiendo a sobrevivir, tal y como lo había sido en la vida en Tokio.

-Ah, ya…veo…

-Pero, ¿sabes qué?- dijo él observándola con determinación, y acercándose nuevamente, aun sabiendo que la cabeza todavía le estaba por explotar.

-¿Q…qué?

-No me importa…- sonrió de lado. –Porque creo…que me gustas más de lo que me imaginaba cuando se lo comenté a Sasuke…

La información le llegó tan rápida y tan de golpe, que aún no era capaz de procesarla completamente. Respiró agitadamente, teniéndolo tan cerca de él.

-T…tú también…me gustas…

Al parecer estaba equivocada cuando, dos años atrás, pensó que finalmente había suprimido ese molestoso tartamudeo. Se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas aún eran capaces de ocasionarle aquella no tan buena reacción. Y Naruto era una de ellas…

-Je, me alegra oír eso…

El rubio la tomó delicadamente del rostro, y presionó sus labios contra los de ella con suavidad, comenzando a moverlos con cuidado. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas debido a su anterior descompensación, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a besar a Hinata, pareció que todo pasó a estar en calma. En una tranquilidad angelical, así como ella.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó de golpe la peli rosa al ingresar a aquella húmeda cueva, ocasionando que los enamorados se separasen estrepitosamente. -¿Naruto? ¡Despertaste!- sonrió, y, acto seguido, corrió hasta él a palparle la frente con sumo cuidado. –Ya no tienes fiebre… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí…- respondió con una sonrisa. –La cabeza me sigue fallando…- bromeó. –Pero estoy bien…

-Pero si siempre te falló…- comentó Sasuke ingresando a la cueva con las manos llenas. –Me tranquiliza que te hayas recuperado, Dobe…

-Realmente no sé qué me pasó. De seguro me afectó estar tanto contigo, Teme…- su perfecta risa baja flechó a Hinata dejándola anonada. –Por cierto, ¿qué trajeron?

-Yo traje algo de cedrón…- comentó la peli rosa, colocando las hierbas a un costado de Naruto. –Creo que sirve para problemas digestivos, aunque ahora que veo, lo tuyo no tiene nada que ver con eso…

-Y yo fui por algo de manzanas…- comentó el Uchiha.

-Oh, no…- Sakura rodó los ojos con prepotencia. –Les juro que si llegamos a salir de aquí, y volvemos a nuestras casas, nunca más en la perra vida comeré una estúpida manzana…

Todos rieron ante aquel comentario.

-Bueno, es lo que hay…- dijo Sasuke simulando mal humor. –Así que te aguantas. Y tú, Naruto, deberías comer algo…

-Tienes razón dattebayo. Estoy que muero de hambre…

-Ya sé…- citó Sakura simulando entusiasmo. -¿Qué quieres que te cocine, Naruto?- dijo con sarcasmo. -¿Qué te parece…hmm… ¡Manzanas!?

-Ya, deja de hacer eso…- Hinata sólo sonreía.

-Con esto nos volveremos unos anoréxicos…- dijo otra vez la ojijade con desprecio. –Sólo miren… Naruto está tan pálido, que ya ni parece la gran estrella de fútbol Uzumaki…

-¡Que estoy bien, dattebayo!

-Claro que estás bien…- mencionó Sasuke. –Tuviste a Hinata como _enfermera_, tal vez demasiado, personal…

La ojiperla se ruborizó bajando la cabeza con ternura.

-Y tú tuviste a Sakura como quién sabe qué…- dijo Naruto con burla, mas no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que la peli rosa lo hizo viajar kilómetros con aquel brutal golpe, sin importar que ni siquiera se había recuperado del todo.

-Hmp.- Sasuke simplemente hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Hinata observó a Sakura, a quien tranquilamente podrían confundir con un tomate, debido al violento sonrojo. Al parecer, no habían ido precisamente a **_buscar medicinas_** después de todo.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

Naruto de inmediato dejó de arrojarle trocitos de manzanas a Sakura, una vez que recibió su aterradora mirada fulminante. Rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

-Necesitamos otra fruta, porque juro que si vuelvo a comer manzanas, me volveré manzanaintolerante.- gruñó la cantante, luego de arrojar un pedazo de la fruta en dirección al rubio. Éste último sonrió.

-¿Esa palabra al menos existe?

-¡Qué importa si existe o no!- de inmediato se sulfuró asustándolo. Hinata y Sasuke ingresaron a la cueva al escuchar aquel alarido. –Los que vamos a deja de existir seremos nosotros, si seguimos alimentándonos de una manera tan miserable… ¡Estoy harta de todo esto!

-Sakura, tranquilízate.- el Uchiha la observó directamente a los ojos.

-Pero ella tiene razón Teme. Yo también estoy harto de comer manzanas…

-Quizás, el no alimentarse bien, también pudo ocasionar la descompensación de Naruto-kun hace dos días…- añadió Hinata con una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Ay, sí. ¿Y qué hay en el menú? ¡Sólo manzanas!- exclamó Sasuke de mala gana. –Estamos en una puta isla, en donde no sabemos ni siquiera si alguien nos puede encontrar, y ¿esperan alimentarse bien?- bufó por lo bajo. –Estoy cansado de tantas quejas.- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¿A…a dónde vas, Sasuke-kun?- la Hyuga se animó a preguntar.

-Donde no hayan insoportables comentarios caprichosos…- replicó. –Tal vez encuentre alguna otra fruta comestible por ahí. Si la encuentro, prometo venir corriendo a avisarte…- esto último dijo mirando fijamente a _una_ persona en especial.

Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de confusión. Sasuke salió de la cueva a gran velocidad.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver qué diablos le sucede…- habló Naruto, con el semblante serio.

-No…- lo interrumpió la peli rosa. –Iré yo…

Naruto y Hinata se miraron extrañados, mientras la silueta de Sakura desaparecía por el único hueco aparente de aquel no muy acogedor refugio en el que se _hospedaban_ ya desde hacía varios días.

La ojijade empezó a correr hacia el Uchiha. No comprendía su actitud, desde hacía dos días estaban teniendo sexo – obviamente, sin protección – y él la había tratado bastante bien hasta el momento. Pero al parecer el comentario que ella hizo sobre que estaba harta de estar en aquel lugar lo había molestado de más, pero no conocía la razón.

Lo alcanzó y lo jaló del brazo.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces?

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Sasuke?- lo observó con dureza a los ojos. Los orbes ónix de él eran inescrutables, y eso la estaba desesperando.

-Nada. Suéltame.

-¡Escúchame, Sasuke!- sin saber por qué, los ojos de ella empezaron a aguarse y eso lo advirtió. Él suavizó la mirada, así como toda la expresión. -¡Sólo dime qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza!

El muchacho suspiró pesadamente.

-Si te molesta tanto estar aquí, conmigo, te prometo que haré lo que sea para sacarte de aquí. No importa si tengo que recorrer esta isla por completo, para encontrar algo que nos ayude a salir de aquí…

-¿A…a qué te refieres?- una lágrima caprichosa escapó de sus ojos.

-Yo…- él negó con la cabeza. –Me enamoré de ti, Sakura ¿Comprendes?- ella abrió enormemente los ojos. –Si tuviera que elegir entre volver a esa vida de mierda que tenía como actor, o quedarme aquí contigo…Naruto y Hinata, elegiría mil veces quedarme aquí…- ella miró el piso. –No quiero saber qué podría suceder si volvemos, y…te vuelves a encontrar con el hombre que amabas antes de que yo apareciera en tu vida…

-Sasuke…

-Hmp. Diablos. Soy egoísta, y te quiero a mi lado.- explicó con severidad. –Me frustra que no pienses igual Haruno. Me es realmente molestoso.

-Yo…lo siento…- murmuró entre sollozos. –No, no creí que te afectara lo que yo sintiera por ti… discúlpame…- se frotaba los ojos con violencia, mientras más y más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. –Soy… soy una…

-Fastidiosa…- susurró él, tomándola entre sus brazos con suavidad. -¿Sabes? No soy tan desalmado. Claro que me importa lo que sientes por mí…

Ella soltó una risa baja.

-Pues…- lo observó sonriendo. –A pesar de todo…- colocó la mano frente al rostro masculino, enseñándole su anillo de compromiso. –Yo…- se quitó la joya, y la arrojó a lo lejos. –También me enamoré de ti, Sasuke… Pero sólo un poco…

-Sí que eres testaruda…- dijo con voz ronca, para después tomarla con fuerza de las mejillas, y lograr así que sus labios se juntaran.

La besó con brusquedad, descargando toda su rabia en los labios de ella. Sakura no hacía más que ceder y… disfrutar. Cuando Sasuke la besaba, parecía viajar a otra galaxia…

Y muy, muy lejana…

.

.

.

-Hinata…- murmuró Naruto en las penumbras de cueva, separándose para recuperar el oxígeno. La aludida lo observó, mientras seguía respirado con dificultad. Aquel beso los había llevado más lejos de lo que pensaban. Tanto, que en ese momento se encontraban, él encima de ella, en posición algo sugerente.

-¿Hm?

-Necesito…sentirte conmigo…- confesó algo sonrojado. Ella no pudo disimular el rostro de sorpresa y su violento sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Naruto había dicho que la necesitaba. La necesitaba tanto como ella a él, y eso lo podía notar por la lujuria que destellaban sus penetrantes orbes azulados. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-No te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras…- susurró él, besando su frente.

-N…no es que no quiera…- titubeó ella mirándolo a los ojos muerta de la vergüenza. –Es sólo que…yo… Yo…nunca…- la confesión le salió a medias, ya que su respiración se entrecortaba, y la voz salía temblorosa.

-Ah, ah…- interrumpió él, golpeándose la frente. Posó de nuevo la mirada en ella, y le sonrió con suma ternura y calidez. –No te preocupes. Cuando estés lista…, prometo que lo haré con cuidado. Jamás te haría daño, Hinata.

-Yo…estoy lista.

El rubio la besó suavemente en los labios, profundizando el contacto cada vez más. Sus labios se deslizaban con firmeza uno sobre el otro, moviéndose con gran ímpetu. Él le mordió el labio inferior, por lo que ella lanzó un suave quejido, y abrió la boca, permitiéndole así el paso a la juguetona lengua del muchacho.

Él empezó a recorrer la espalda de la chica con la yema de los dedos, aplicándole una suavidad insoportablemente exquisita, que la hacía vibrar a cada segundo. A ambos les faltaba el aire, pero no quería despegar sus labios por nada del mundo. Era como si besarse fuese una impetuosa necesidad.

Después de unos momentos, Naruto abandonó los labios femeninos, para bajar y dejarle besos húmedos por todo el cuello. Ella lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más campo de acción. Le besaba con arrebatamiento el cuello, el hombro y la mandíbula, aumentando, tanto los latidos de su corazón, como la frecuencia respiratoria. Causaba un cosquilleo en todo el interior de ella cada vez que rozaba su lengua con la blanca piel.

Bajó las manos con cuidado por la cintura de ella, estremeciéndola al instante. Subió la blusa apresuradamente hasta retirarla por completo y observó el torso de ella, sus pechos apenas eran sostenidos por ese diminuto corpiño blanco. Luego hizo lo propio con su playera, dando a conocer la perfección de su abdomen estrictamente trabajado, junto con sus musculosos brazos. Sin duda, era el físico de un futbolista.

No tardó mucho en retirarle el jean a Hinata, y dejarla sólo en ropa interior, a su completa merced. Nuevamente hizo lo mismo con su pantalón, quedando así ambos en la misma situación. Ella observó sonrojada lo que enmarcaba el bóxer del chico y él le sonrió con calidez. Llevó sus manos a la espalda femenina y, luego de acariciarla, llegó hasta el broche del sostén.

Retiró aquella molestosa prenda y observó con descaro los enormes y perfectos pechos de la ojiperla. Ella se sonrojó, mas no pudo protestar, debido a que, al instante, ya tuvo al muchacho frente a ella, besándola con devoción.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando al fin quedaron como Dios los trajo al mundo, sin nada de ropa. Él se posicionó bien entre las piernas de Hinata, y la observó a los ojos con ternura. La tomó de las manos con fuerza, y siguió…

Se fueron uniendo lenta, intensa, y profundamente.

Ella cerró los ojos con desesperada fuerza. Sentía que algo dentro se le incendiaba, y que el cuerpo en cualquier momento podría estallarle en llamas. Lanzó un quejido suave sin poder contenerse.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó él con suavidad, mientras se quedaba estático en su interior. Hinata negó quedamente con la cabeza, mientras él observaba cómo su expresión se descomponía de a poco, convirtiéndose en una muy diferente.

-¿Puedo continuar?- inquirió, y ella pudo ver el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no lastimarla nuevamente. Asintió con la vista nublada, cegada por el placer del momento. Se removió inquietantemente antes de que Naruto empezara un vaivén tranquilo y regular, que pareció ser eterno.

El rubio nunca le dio demasiada importancia al sexo, ya que siempre estaba entrenando para los partidos de fútbol que disputaba cada fin de semana, y esa actividad era como una prohibición dentro del fútbol profesional. Sin embargo, cuando se reencontraba con su novia, por decirlo así, siempre disfrutaban en grande.

Shion, la famosa novia del Uzumaki, era modelo de una marca de ropa bastante conocida y, por ende, siempre estaba de viaje de aquí para allá y, como era de suponerse, no era demasiado fiel que digamos. Naruto a veces sospechaba que ella lo engañaba con un jugador de la NBA, ya que por alguna razón siempre estaba pendiente del partido de los "Ángeles Lakers", y de un _jugador_ en particular. Él pensaba que no era para menos, ya que ese hombre debía ser mucho más rico y poderoso que él, y, como la quería tanto, no se arriesgaba a reclamarle y perderla. O por lo menos eso era antes de llegar a la isla, ya que, desde su llegada, Hinata se había hecho un lugar enorme en su corazón. Y parecía que no saldría de allí muy pronto.

Por el lado de Hinata, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, en todo sentido. Ella nunca había tenido novio, y no precisamente por falta de pretendientes, ya que eso sobraba, sino más bien por no estar preparada. Había tenido su primer beso a los catorce años, con un chico de su colegio, pero el mismo resultó ser un idiota, por lo que ella decidió esperar más.

Y allí estaba, tres años después, dándole crédito a su repentino enamoramiento hacia Naruto Uzumaki.

-N…Na…Naru…Naruto-kun…

No era capaz de pronunciar decentemente ni siquiera el nombre de la persona que, desde ese momento hasta tal vez siempre, era y sería su perdición. Y no era para menos, el chico no se detenía ni un segundo en su exquisito acto de amarla. Aquella sensación indescriptiblemente hermosa la estaba dominando por completo, al igual que a Naruto.

-Ah, Hinata…

Los jadeos de él retumbaban dentro de la cueva, y se mezclaban con la suave brisa que provenía de la naturaleza exterior. El que él la llamase por su nombre con desesperación, la hacía desfallecer. Era una muestra clara de que, a pesar de todo, no lo estaba decepcionando.

No pasó mucho tiempo, debido al ritmo primitivo que habían alcanzado en los últimos minutos, para que ambos llegaran al clímax, y tocaran el cielo, juntos, justamente al mismo tiempo.

Exhausto, se dejó caer sobre ella, y respiraron tranquilos unos segundos.

Él apoyó su frente sudada en el hombro de ella. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos más, y luego, Naruto hizo que invirtieran posiciones, colocándola sobre su cuerpo, para que descansara plácidamente, y no volverla a molestar con todo su peso encima de ella.

Hinata se acurrucó contra el pecho masculino, y él soltó una alegre, sexy y perfecta risa baja, que la dejó atontada unos minutos. Ella cerró los ojos con suavidad, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud y seguía sonriendo como idiota.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, y ninguno de los dos quiso que continuara. Después de todo, lo que habían vivido en aquella isla, no había sido tan malo. Si observaban el lado bueno, que era tenerse el uno al otro, y los momentos vividos en mutua compañía, se podía decir que lo habían disfrutado más de lo que se imaginaban.

Unos momentos más tarde, ella se colocó al lado suyo, para no estorbarlo demasiado. Se colocaron sus ropas interiores, y se sonrieron tiernamente. Sasuke y Sakura podían llegar en cualquier momento, y no querían pasar demasiada vergüenza.

-¿Hinata?- mencionó Naruto, perdido en un planeta lleno de maravillas, en el que sólo se encontraban ellos dos. Algo mucho mejor que aquella isla desierta.

-¿Huh?- ella atinó a perderse en su rostro. Aquella tez bronceada, contrastaba con la poca luz que penetraba por la entrada. Sus ojos perfectamente azules, brillaban con ilusión, y ella vio algo angelical en ellos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- siempre quiso saberlo, sin embargo, nunca se acordó de hacer aquella dichosa pregunta. Se veía como de diecinueve o veinte años. Ser algo más joven que él, no sería malo.

-Diecisiete.- respondió ella con toda la naturalidad que desprendía su aperlado mirar.

Él se reincorporó de inmediato, con suma rapidez y la observó fijamente, durante varios minutos, con un deje de curiosidad y sorpresa. Ella no lo comprendió, mas sólo le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Diecisiete?- se veía fuera de sus casillas. Un tanto confundido e irritado a la vez.

-S…sí.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso aquello era malo? Con la mirada suplicaba una explicación para tal reacción. Quizás a él no le agradaban las niñitas. Sintió un miedo interior.

Él no dijo nada más. Se vistió apresuradamente, y, sin observarla, comenzó a salir de la cueva. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras ella lo observaba atónita.

Quedó sola dentro de la cueva. Sola y confundida. Confundida y _rota_.

.

.

.

-Esto se está volviendo costumbre…- murmuró el azabache, mientras la acurrucaba contra su pecho. La peli rosa sólo soltó una risita que llenó los oídos del muchacho.

Ese día estaba menos nublado, por lo que hacía mucho calor. Aun así, ellos supieron darse más calor del que ya les entregaba el ambiente cálido de la isla.

-Deberíamos volver…- mencionó él con tranquilidad.

Ella lanzó un quejido, y él sonrió de costado.

Se vistieron sin apuro alguno, y se empeñaron en volver con tranquilidad a la cueva.

-Naruto y Hinata están raros desde ayer…- mencionó ella, mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana que llevaba en la mano. –Naruto no me quiso decir nada al respecto…

-Hmp. De seguro él metió la pata.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hinata ni siquiera le habla…- comentó Sasuke mientras también le daba una probada a aquella rojiza fruta. –Eso es demasiado raro, teniendo en cuenta que ella es la que más se preocupa por él.

-Ahora que lo dices, ella me dijo que quería recoger las frutas contigo esta mañana…- mencionó ella con el rostro lleno de curiosidad. –Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido entre esos dos ayer cuando vinimos en busca de las manzanas…

-Quizás es algo que no nos incumbe. Lo más seguro es que se hayan peleado bien grande mientras no estábamos…- lanzó un suspiro. –Por eso hoy Hinata salió de la cueva al ver que Naruto se recostaba para descansar, antes de que viniéramos.

-Sí, yo también me di cuenta…- ella mordió sus uñas, lo hacía cada vez que pensaba con detenimiento. Ya estaban cerca de la cueva cuando algo se le ocurrió. –Quizás, uno de ellos quería del otro algo que no estaba dispuesto a dar…

-¿Te refieres al sexo?

-¡No lo digas así!- ella se enrojeció cual una adolescente al hablar de ello. –Es sólo una suposición… Además, tienes razón, eso no nos incumbe…

-Como sea, allá está Hinata…- comentó el actor de cine al ver a la ojiperla pasearse por los alrededores de la cueva, justo frente al mar, con la cabeza gacha. –Y no se ve muy animada…

-¡Hinata!- gritó la peli rosa, acercándose a la chica con prisa. La aludida la observó con una sonrisa, un tanto falsa, pero tierna.

-Sakura-san…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con Naruto?- indagó directamente la de ojos jade, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

La peliazul observó el mar con indiferencia. La cantante frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta. El azabache ingresó a la cueva en busca de Naruto. Tal vez a él fuera más fácil de quitarle información.

-Hinata, sé que tal vez no somos muy amigas, ni nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, pero ya llevamos muchos días aquí, y hemos compartido muchas cosas…- la aludida ni se inmutó. –Vamos, Hina. Puedes confiar en mí. Cuéntame lo que sucede.

La ojiperla seguía con la vista fija en el paisaje, y la peli rosa en el rostro de la primera.

Hinata abrió los ojos enormemente de manera repentina, descolocando a la Haruno.

-No tengas vergüenza, somos amigas…- la ojijade seguía hablando de manera continuada.

-Sakura-san, ¿qué es eso?- habló de pronto la otra, señalándole algo en el horizonte. La cantante de inmediato siguió el dedo de la Hyuga con la vista. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, en cuanto creyó que lo que veía era verdad. Quiso asegurarse.

-¿Eso es una embarcación?- inquirió nerviosa. La ojiperla asintió.

-¡Viene hacia aquí!

Viendo que se encontraba a pocos metros de la isla, comenzaron a hacer señas, saltar, gritar, e intentar llamar la atención de quien fuera que ocupara aquel enorme vehículo marino.

Al escuchar el barullo ocasionado por las chicas, Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la cueva apresuradamente, y no creían lo que veían.

Una vez llegados a la isla, dos fornidos hombres bajaron de aquel enorme barco, al parecer, utilizado por alguna empresa de comercios. El hombre de cabello y barba negra se acercó a los jóvenes con prisa, y los observó con sorpresa.

-¿Ustedes son sobrevivientes del hundimiento del barco la semana pasada?- la voz del hombre era gruesa y demandante. Aun así, transmitió preocupación.

-Así es…- Sasuke fue el único que pudo responder. Los demás estaban mudos de la sorpresa.

-Los sacaremos de aquí…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lo dejo hasta aquí!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Discúlpenme una vez más por la enorme tardanza, prometo actualizar más pronto.  
Sólo queda dos capítulos! (Sí, desde un principio el fic sería corto :/ ) No lo abandonen please!**

**Mil gracias por su lectura, reviews, favoritos y alertas! Hasta pronto! .**

**En el próximo capítulo****:**

-¿Eres idiota o qué, Naruto? !Ella te quiere! La edad nunca importó...

...

-SA-SU-KE! Te extrañé tanto!

-Karin, suéltame...

...

-Me caso, Sasuke... Lo haré por mi familia. Sasori es mi destino.

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Home sweet home

**Holaaaa!**

**Volví!**

**Debo disculparme nuevamente por la tardanza, es que he empezado a trabajar, y el tiempo que tengo para escribir es menor que el que tenía antes. Pero bueno, sólo espero que les agrade el nuevo cap, tengan en cuenta que sólo queda uno...**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**MADLY IN LOVE.**

**Chapter 5: ****Home sweet home****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bien, pueden ponerse cómodos…- informó el capitán de aquel barco en el que dichosamente estaban volviendo a donde siempre debieron permanecer. No había demasiado para acomodarse, debido a que el vehículo era ya un tanto viejo, y no era demasiado limpio que digamos, pero era mejor que estar perdido en una isla desierta.

-¿Nos podrían dar algún número telefónico con el que podemos contactar con sus familiares para informarles de este milagro?- dijo sonriente el que había sido el primer hombre en hablar con ellos. –Ya les informé que mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, ¿verdad?- les tendió un papel, junto con un bolígrafo, en que cada uno anotaría su nombre y el número solicitado.

-Disculpe, Señor Asuma…- habló la peli rosa. El aludido la observó. -¿Nos podría decir en dónde nos encontrábamos?- necesitaba saberlo por lo menos ahora que salían de allí. Los demás se mantuvieron al margen.

-Sí, claro. En las Islas Phoenix, de Kiribati. Precisamente al sur.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas interrogantes entre ellos.

-Se presume que el barco en el que viajaban perdió totalmente el rumbo, y fue descendiendo por el Océano Pacífico, hasta llegar cerca de donde ustedes cayeron. Tuvieron mucha suerte.- siguió explicando. –Esas islas casi ya no son habitadas con excepción de, creo, unas pocas familias. La gente casi no acude aquí, y no hay mucha tierra ni vegetación, como suelen tener otras islas.

-¿Ustedes vienen de Japón también dattebayo?- quiso saber Naruto, al reconocer su acento.

-Y realmente estábamos recorriendo todo el océano, justamente en busca de alguna pista de las personas desaparecidas.- informó. –Pero sí somos japoneses. Es que no sólo Japón está interesado en el incidente, sino infinidad de naciones se han unido.

-Ya veo…- Sasuke se veía sorprendido. –Es que también, imagínese la cantidad de personas que fallecieron al momento de hundirse el barco. Nosotros tuvimos la fortuna de poder aguantar y escapar.

-Sí, aproximadamente treinta personas están desaparecidas.- decía el hombre con semblante serio. –Nunca nos imaginamos que podría haber más gente con vida, pero igual se nos encargó la búsqueda de cadáveres, o lo que fuera posible. Tuvimos la dicha de haberlos encontrado, pero quién se habría imaginado que tan lejos.

-Nosotros ni siquiera teníamos una idea de en dónde podríamos encontrarnos…- mencionó Hinata, quien no había hablado hasta ese momento.

-Los entiendo…- mencionó el mayor. –Hace como una semana, encontramos a dos personas en una isla al sur de Filipinas. Una de nombre Kumiko, y el otro de nombre Jeremy.- Hinata agradeció al cielo al escuchar el primer nombre. Por lo menos una de sus amigas estaba con vida. No podía creerlo. –Ellos también tuvieron mucha suerte. Dijeron haberse encontrado fuera cuando ocurrió la tempestad, por lo que pudieron arrojarse al mar mucho antes.

-Y es que, al presentarse la tormenta, el barco no paraba de moverse de aquí para allá a una velocidad que ni te cuento…- dijo Sakura recordando el susto que pasó aquellos minutos.

-Bueno, lo primero y esencial es que los hallamos con vida, lo que quiere decir que pueden haber más personas perdidas en alguna isla de este sector.- todos asintieron a lo que comentó el señor. –Ahora voy a comunicarme con sus respectivas familias. Y les traeré algo de comer. Ya relájense, que aquí estarán protegidos. Y, por si aún tienen dudas de qué somos, bueno, trabajamos en conjunto con la policía de Japón y somos militares de la marina. A sus servicios.- hizo una reverencia, que ellos correspondieron, y se retiró.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales, los cuatro rescatados no supieron exactamente qué hacer. Algunos, como Sakura y Naruto, daban vueltas de aquí para allá, mientras que los otros dos decidieron tranquilamente sentarse en uno de los asientos que daban hacia las ventanas, uno a cada lado, por lo que estaban separados.

La peli rosa, descubrió que era el mejor momento para sacarle información a Naruto y Hinata sobre su repentino conflicto, y corrió hacia Sasuke para decírselo.

-¡Habla tú con Naruto!- regañó ella en un susurro.

-¡No! Yo hablaré con Hinata. Ella es más tranquila.

-¡Pero es mujer!- citó la ojijade.

-Y eso qué.- replicó el actor de cine.

Ella bufó bajo.

-Está bien, yo hablaré con Naruto, aunque dudo que me diga algo…- cedió la chica. –No puedo creer que haya arrojado mi anillo por ti.- comentó inflando los cachetes como una niña pequeña. Ahora que lo recordaba ¿Qué se suponía que haría con Sasori? ¿Realmente abandonaría aquel tan enorme compromiso por una simple aventura que vivió estando desesperada en una isla?

-Sakura-

Se giró para observar al azabache en cuanto éste pronunció su nombre. Lo primero que sintió, y de golpe, fueron los labios de él pegados a los suyos. Insistentes, se besaron con pasión, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que ella se dio cuenta de que otro de los navegantes, los estaban observando. Ruborizada, sonrió a Sasuke por el dulce gesto de besarla sorpresivamente, y se marchó en dirección al rubio.

Ella descubriría qué bicho los había picado.

.

.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?- inquirió ella una vez más. Llevaba horas intentando que el rubio le confesase algo de lo que había sucedido en la isla con Hinata. Él suspiró. Al parecer ella no se cansaría de insistir.

-Está bien…- cedió él, logrando que la peli rosa sonriera. –Me acosté con Hinata…- lo dijo de golpe. Ella se sorprendió por lo directo que fue. –Pero ella no quería nada, y yo la obligué a hacerlo.

-¿QUÉ?

Ella no podía creerlo. ¿Naruto había sido capaz de hacer algo tan grave? Lo observaba interrogante y sorprendida a la vez. Nunca había abierto tan grande los ojos. Él comenzó a reír.

-Era una broma.- siguió riendo él, y ella entornó los ojos. –Yo jamás haría eso. ¿Te lo crees todo, Sakura-chan?- inquirió a modo de burla. Ella le dio un golpe en la frente.

-Ve al grano, Naruto. ¿Qué sucedió en verdad?

Él suspiró.

-Hinata y yo tuvimos sexo, y hasta ahí todo bien…- aclaró en voz baja. –Pero le comenté que yo tenía novia…- informó.

-¿Y…?- inquirió nuevamente ella no comprendiendo. –Yo estaba comprometida, e igual lo hice con Sasuke…

-No es eso, Sakura…- él negó con la cabeza. –Yo no puedo estar con ella…- dijo tristemente, y observó hacia Hinata, quien conversaba tranquilamente con Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene diecisiete años, Sakura…- dijo él con la mirada llena de severidad.

-¿Y?

-Es menor de edad…- explicó lo obvio. -¿Sabes todos los problemas que me puede traer, si la policía descubre que me acosté con una niña? ¡Puedo ir preso!

-A ver…- la chica pensó unos segundos. -¿Eres idiota o qué, Naruto? ¡Ella te quiere! La edad jamás importó.- regañó en algo parecido a un susurro.

-Sí que importa, Sakura. Tú no entiendes nada.- recriminó el futbolista. –Soy un hombre de prensa, todo el mundo se va a enterar de esto. ¡Pueden acusarme de que abusé de ella! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-Estás equivocado, Naruto.- ella observó el paisaje desde una de las ventanillas. –Muy equivocado. No sabía que eras de esas personas que se dejan llevar simplemente por lo que es correcto. ¿Y qué sucede con tus sentimientos? ¿Eh?- él desvió la vista. -¿Qué sientes por ella?

-Estoy enamorado de ella…- confesó cubriéndose el rostro.

-¿Ves?- ella sonrió. –No importa la edad si realmente te gusta, o la quieres, o ambas cosas. A ver, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- inquirió luego.

-Veinticuatro.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ni que fueras mucho mayor!- ella no reguló su tono de voz, y llegó a asustarlo. –De verdad eres un idiota. Siete años son nada. Hay parejas que se llevan casi veinte años, y tú estás preocupado porque le llevas menos de diez. No te entiendo.

-¿Ves?- habló él, algo molesto. –No entiendes. No quiero tener problemas, y menos quiero causárselos a ella. La quiero demasiado, no quiero que la gente empiece a pensar mal de ella. Tú misma sabes lo difícil que es andar con paparazis encima de ti.- comentó. –No quiero que ella viva lo asqueroso de que te anden interrogando y quitándote tu intimidad de aquí para allá. No quiero verla sufrir. Sólo quiero… que ella viva su vida normalmente.

-Bueno, entiendo tu argumento…, mas no tus motivos…- mencionó ella asintiendo. –Naruto…- él la observó directamente al rostro. –Dime… ¿Te has puesto a pensar si es esto lo que ella quiere?

-A…qué te refieres…

-Tú dices que no quieres que ella sufra…- reiteró. –Pero no sabes si ella realmente sufrirá con ello. Mira, tal vez lo único que ella quiere es tenerte a su lado… Tal vez no le importaría nada de lo que mencionas que según tú, le harán sufrir…

-Yo…

-Sólo piénsalo, Naruto. No te rindas tan fácilmente.

Ese fue el punto final a todo tipo de conversaciones que referían al tema Naruto y Hinata. El tiempo fue pasando, y los problemas fueron cesando.

.

.

Pasaron muchas horas, incluso muchos días… hasta que pudieran llegar finalmente hasta el puerto de Tokio. El viaje nunca se les había hecho tan largo. Estaban contentos, confundidos, se sentían extraños, y, sobretodo, aliviados al saberse nuevamente en su _hogar_.

Bajar de ese barco, fue como volver nuevamente a la vida, después de haber estado en un mundo muy lejano por tanto tiempo. Cada uno iba por su lado, como si jamás se hubieran conocido. Como si jamás hubieran compartido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Apenas Sasuke había pisado tierra, porque fue el primero en bajar del vehículo marino siguiendo a Asuma y sus demás tripulantes, sintió que una ola de flashes y gritos estaban impidiendo que pudiera caminar tranquilamente hasta donde debía llegar.

Los miles de familiares, fans, y paparazis acaparaban todo el camino desde el barco hasta una de las casillas de aquel hermoso puerto. Una luz fue directamente a bloquear la vista de Sasuke, quien cerró los ojos en acto de reflejo. Las voces encimadas de la gente, los llantos, los gritos, lo ensordecían completamente. Intentó abrir los ojos y caminar rápidamente hasta donde pudo divisar un vehículo con el escudo de las empresas Uchiha. Aquella inmensa cantidad de gente lo estaba sofocando.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Estás a salvo!- sólo pudo oír la voz de su molesto hermano mayor antes de sentir que lo estaba asfixiando con aquel efusivo y exagerado abrazo. -¡No sabes cuán feliz estoy!

-Itachi…- sonrió de medio lado, intentando apartar a su hermano, para conseguir respirar con tranquilidad. –Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero… Me alegra verte.

Una ola de paparazis los rodeó.

-¡Sakura, gracias al cielo!- la peli rosa escuchó un grito de entre la multitud. Se giró para observar a la dueña de aquella voz, y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al notar a su madre corriendo hacia ella. El abrazo fue sumamente sentido. Sakura nunca se dio cuenta realmente lo mucho que extrañó su hogar.

-Amor…- levantó el rostro responder a aquel llamado, cuando _lo vio_.

Su siempre guapísimo prometido se encontraba frente a ella, con el rostro lleno de emoción. Verlo después de todo lo que sucedió en aquella isla, fue raro. Y nunca antes se había sentido tan rara al momento de abrazarlo.

Aspiro su varonil aroma, y cerró los ojos como resguardándose en los brazos de quien debería ser su esposo en un futuro. Se mordió el labio inferior. En todo lo que pudo pensar, fue en Sasuke, y el anillo que arrojó a la nada.

Los fans de la joven cantante, y una seguidilla de paparazis se les amontonaron.

-¡Hinata!- su padre, su hermana menor, su primo, y el resto de su singular familia rodearon a la Hyûga, dándole un abrazo que expresaba todo el sentimiento de añoranza que hubo durante aquella larga semana y algo más en que la chica se había extraviado.

Comenzó a llorar a mares. Nunca creyó que podría extrañar tanto su hogar.

Naruto la observaba quedamente desde lo lejos, sin darse cuenta de los miles de reporteros, periodistas deportivos, entrenadores técnicos e, incluso, compañeros que lo rodeaban. Ver a Hinata vulnerable, se había vuelto su debilidad.

-¡Naruto-sama!

-¡Naruto-san!

-¡Uzumaki-taisho!

Los gritos de la gente que siempre lo rodeó sonaban simplemente como un eco en su cabeza. En sus pensamientos sólo aguardaban las palabras de Sakura la vez que iban a regresar de la isla. ¿De verdad se había equivocado? ¿Debería ir tras Hinata y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Algo en su interior le dijo que debía hacerlo, y ya.

-¡Mi amor!

Pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de intentar ir junto a ella, puesto que acababa de darse cuenta de que los labios de su novia modelo ya estaban pegados a los de él.

Suspiró internamente, dejándose llevar por el beso, a medida que los periodistas se encargaban de tomar todas las fotografías que les fueran posibles.

Pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que pudieran volver a verse.

.

.

El Uchiha ingresó a toda velocidad a la enorme mansión que tenía por residencia.

Todo lo que quería era darse un buen baño, comer algo – comida de verdad – y luego echarse a dormir como no lo hacía, a su parecer, en años. Ese había sido el viaje más agotador de su vida, y juró nunca más subirse a un barco. El último le había traído más problemas de los que se imaginó.

-SA-SU-KE-

Escuchó el chillido de aquella mujer apenas ingresó al living. Reconoció de inmediato aquella molesta y única voz. No podía tratarse de otra persona.

-¡Te extrañé tanto!- la pelirroja prácticamente se le colgó del cuello al azabache, asfixiándolo – literalmente – con aquel abrazo. Sus palabras obviamente eran ciertas, pero el joven actor ni se inmutó.

Al rato, ya le pareció un estorbo la chica y… sus besos por todo el rostro.

-Karin, suéltame.

La dejó sola y sorprendida en la sala, al momento que ingresó él al baño. No quería saber nada de nadie.

Nadie que no fuera Sakura.

Ni siquiera se despidieron, y aquello lo incomodó.

.

.

Jamás pensó que extrañaría tanto el timbre del receso.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que había vuelto de aquella isla, y ese día comenzó nuevamente sus clases en la preparatoria de Konoha, el pequeño pueblo cerca de Tokio, donde residía. Estaba feliz, pero también triste.

Extrañaba a Naruto.

Lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero jamás hablaría con nadie de lo que sucedió. Al parecer él no la quería, y aquello sólo la hería, por lo que decidió guardarse sus recuerdos para ella sola.

Lo había visto dar una conferencia de prensa por la televisión, y su novia se encontraba junto a él. Realmente, no había punto de comparación entre esa deslumbrante modelo, y ella, una tonta niña. Tal vez debía olvidarse del futbolista, y vivir nuevamente su aburrida vida normal.

Pero los recuerdos de aquel pasional encuentro volvían a ella, martillando su mente, lastimando su corazón.

_Hinata…_

El tono sensual con el que Naruto pronunciaba su nombre la hacía estremecerse. Recordaba exactamente todos los gestos de él al amarse.

_Hinata…_

Y pensar que tal vez a él ya no le importara nada de ella.

-¡Hinata!-

El grito que pegó su amiga la hizo saltar del susto. La otra la observó con recelo, mientras juntas caminaban hacia la cafetería del instituto.

-Matsuri-chan, me asustaste.

-Pues tú no me escuchaste…- refunfuñó la castaña. –Te dije que acabo de ver tu cara en la portada de un periódico y ni la hora me diste…

-¿Mi cara? ¿Periódico?- esas palabras no sonaban bien puestas en una misma oración. Se tranquilizó al pensar que sólo podría ser una imagen de ella abrazando a su padre el día que volvieron de aquella isla. – ¿Dónde la viste?- inquirió, simplemente, por curiosidad.

-Estaba en aquel puesto…- comentó la pequeña chica que acompañaba a la Hyuga, señalando un carrito donde se vendían artículos escolares y revistas, cerca de la entrada al colegio. La ojiperla asintió, y juntas caminaron hasta allí.

-¿P…pero qué…?

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

-¡Te dije que eras tú!

Su enorme imagen con el uniforme del colegio aparecía en la portada de aquel periódico farandulero, y al otro lado, una imagen de la modelo más polémica de Japón, de nombre Shion, novia del futbolista Naruto Uzumaki, que aparecía en medio de las dos chicas.

**_"Batalla a muerte por el Kyuubi"- _**era el enunciado de la página principal de aquel periódico. Y sí, a Naruto se le llamaba "el Kyuubi" cuando jugaba algún partido.

_"Esa niñita desconocida no me robará a MI Naruto"_- aquello aparecía como una frase dicha por la modelo rubia.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo aquello le sucedía a ella?

.

.

La peli rosa se detuvo frente a un cartel enorme.

_ "Uchiha's Productions"_

-Bien, es aquí…

Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, sin embargo, se armó de valor, e ingresó con decisión al enorme y lujoso edificio. El aire acondicionado le dio una sensación de alivio, debido al calor que hacía en las calles.

-¿Sí, señorita?- inquirió una bonita mujer de cabellos rojizos, con gafas negras ubicado detrás de la recepción.

-Con Sasuke Uchiha, por favor.

-Él no recibe fangirls a esta hora…

-No.- interrumpió secamente. –Soy una amiga…

La recepcionista la observó con cautela, pero segundos después pareció conocerla, y tuvo la certeza de quién era. Sólo quiso asegurarse.

-¿Su nombre?

-Sakura.- respondió. –Sakura Haruno.

.

.

-¡Hyuga!

-¡Señorita Hyuga!

-¡Hinata-chan!

Miles de paparazis la detuvieron frente al portón del colegio. Uno tras otro realizaba alguna pregunta capciosa con respecto al último tema que pensaba tocar. Naruto.

-¿Cómo es eso de que usted y Naruto Uzumaki tuvieron algo en Kiribati?

-¿Es cierto que planea quitarle el puesto a la modelo Shion?

-¿Desmiente usted que Naruto Uzumaki abusó de su persona en aquella isla?

Abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida por la lluvia de preguntas que caía sobre ella. ¿Quién había sido capaz de contar aquello a la prensa? ¿Sakura? ¿Sasuke? ¿El mismo Naruto?

No. Dudaba que la pareja hubiera dicho aquello, jamás delatarían algo demasiado privado. Y Naruto, en realidad no veía la forma de que el rubio dijera algo como eso. Si ni él mismo quería hablar del tema.

Entonces recordó a los navegantes que los acompañaron en su retorno.

Varios de ellos escucharon su conversación con Sasuke, pero jamás se imaginó que podían ser tan…bocones. ¿Cómo se les ocurría chismosear aquello? Eran unos simplones.

-Basta, basta…- trató de tranquilizar ella, preparándose mentalmente para responder lo que fuera. Ya estaba dentro de la prensa, y debía mantener limpia su imagen, pero siempre con la verdad. –Si no se tranquilizan, no responderé nada.

Hubo un silencio corto, y ella decidió hablar.

-En realidad, en la isla no sucedió demasiado, y de Naruto…-

-Pero…- un paparazi la interrumpió. –Todos dicen que ustedes tuvieron algo, pero él alega que no la conoce…

Aquello fue como un baldazo de agua fría para su corazón.

-¡Yo tampoco lo conozco!

.

.

-La película se llama _Madly in love_. Serás el típico secuestrador que se enamora de la inocente rehén.- el Uchiha menor negó con la cabeza. –Vamos, Sasuke, piénsalo…- Itachi insistió.

-Ya te dije que pienso descansar del cine por un tiempo.

-Pero la paga es excelente.

El actor suspiró.

-Itachi, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus sermones, mejor vete a descansar, y después hablamos. Me quedaré en la oficina por hoy…- afirmó sentándose tras el escritorio.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, interrumpiendo toda protesta del hermano mayor.

-Adelante…

-Uchiha-sama…- habló la rubia secretaria abriendo la puerta. –Tiene visita…- dijo con calma, para retirarse al instante.

-Hola, Sasuke.

El azabache abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verla allí. Una inmensa felicidad se apoderó de sus adentros. Sonrió. Era justo a quién necesitaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?- era imposible no notar el cambio de actitud cuando se trataba de ella.

-Vine a hablar contigo…- una sonrisa radiante adornó los labios de la joven peli rosa.

-Déjanos solos, Itachi…

El Uchiha mayor asintió, y luego de lanzarle una mirada algo perturbadora a la Haruno, se retiró de la oficina a toda velocidad. La peli rosa aseguró el pestillo de la puerta una vez que la cerró.

-¿A qué se debe esta grata visita?- sonrió de lado el Uchiha, colocándose de pie frente a su escritorio.

La cantante negó con la cabeza y corrió hasta los brazos del apuesto muchacho, plantándole un repentino beso apasionado en los labios. Él se sorprendió, y se mostró divertido ante aquella acción, mas no comprendió aquella actitud.

El beso se fue intensificando, cada vez más. Y una cosa llevó a la _otra_.

.

.

-¿Disculpe?- habló aquella rubia, llamando la atención de la colorada recepcionista. – ¿La oficina de Sasuke Uchiha en dónde se encuentra?- sus ojos celestes desprendían lágrimas cristalinas.

-Segundo piso, puerta azul.- contestó la de lentes, anonada por la actitud de aquella forastera.

-Gracias…- citó con la voz entrecortada, y se encaminó hacia el lugar de la _verdad_.

.

.

Acomodó su rosado cabello con los dedos.

Él le sonrió, y se puso de pie.

-Huh…- se quejó el azabache tomándose de la parte posterior de la cintura. El dolor de espalda que le causaría haber satisfecho sus necesidades carnales encima de aquel plano y duro escritorio sería fatal, y lo sabía.

Se observaron directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ahora me vas a explicar el motivo de tu venida?- inquirió él. –No creo que haya sido solamente por lo que acaba de suceder, ¿o sí?- mencionó a modo de broma, con una sonrisa ladina.

Ella no le devolvió el gesto.

-Me caso, Sasuke…- pronunció con melancolía.

-¿Qué?

El quedó petrificado varios segundos, a medida que ella dejaba caer más y más lágrimas, producto de la desesperación. Su sollozo se hizo más audible.

-Lo haré por mi familia que tanto ha trabajado por mí…- aclaró con la garganta seca. –Sasori es mi destino. Y ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto… Se lo prometí a mi madre…

-Sakura…- pronunciar su nombre con tanta decepción le quemó los labios. –N…no lo hagas… Por favor…- él nunca había suplicado nada a nadie. Lo que sentía dentro en ese momento era nuevo. –Quédate conmigo…

-No puedo, Sasuke, yo…

Unos estruendosos golpes en la puerta los hicieron vacilar. Ella la abrió un tanto asustada, y se encontró de cara con su mejor amiga. El Uchiha estaba más que confundido.

-¿Ino?- mencionó ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te cases, Sakura.- la rubia lloraba sin consuelo aparente, y los otros dos no entendían absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué?- la peli rosa frunció el ceño.

-Que no te cases.

-¿Por qué?

-Sasori te engaña…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí!**

**Y bueno, ¿les gustó?**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hará sentir encontrarlos luego de haber escrito el cap con tanto esfuerzo, así que, háganlo porfis! No importa si es para darme críticas - que es lo que más necesito - o si es para dar sugerencias, o simplemente por comentar. Se acepta todo! (Si lo hacen, prometo actualizar más rápido, ya que también les debo Rock, amor y algo más ^^)**

**El próximo... el último capítulo!**

**Mil gracias por su lectura, reviews y favoritos. Los amo!**

**En el próximo capítulo****:**

****-No puedo creer lo que me hiciste, Ino.

...

-No bromees, Naruto.

-Amo a Hinata, Shion, sea o no una niña.

...

-Sasori, debo decirte algo, imbécil.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?

-El novio de Sakura.

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Forever

**Holaaaaa! Who hoo, he vuelto!**

**Siento mucho la demora... :/ Pero no se preocupen... Hasta aquí llegamos!**

**Madly in love era sólamente una loca idea que se me vino a la cabeza en uno de mis días de divague (que es casi siempre) y quería transmitirles por medio de este fic. Gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

**Gracias totales a : **Vaalentina Figurishi / katarablaine / tundershadowsasuke / Cerezo / / Nora-Maria /Kirsche Stachel / Yoouarebeautiful / ThePausis / keylove14 / Glass Broken / Atanih Hyuuga / Ladyrose23 / pri-uchiha / sakkuharuu / princesadragon / Sakurita99 / harunoakatsuki / daniiv96 / I Love Locura S.A, **por haberse tomado la molestia de comentar... Y a todos los que colocaron mi fic en sus favoritos y/o alertas.**

**Bien... To read!**

* * *

**MADLY IN LOVE.**

**Chapter 6: ****Forever****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquellas palabras le golpearon el corazón, tal y como lo haría el impacto directo de una bala en el pecho. Quiso creer que lo dicho por la rubia, era simplemente una broma de mal gusto.

-Ino… ¿Qué... estás diciendo?- estaba más que desconcertada con la situación, pues su amiga no dejaba de derramar una lágrima tras otra.

-Sasori te ha engañado, con miles de mujeres…-

La ojiceleste no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Ya no le importaba cuán duras sonasen sus palabras, ella se había equivocado, y debía arreglarlo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era decirle a Sakura la verdad. Toda la verdad.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.- la peli rosa seguía esperando un "¡_Caíste_!" por parte de Ino. Sin embargo, nada de eso parecía suceder.

Sasuke simplemente observaba la escena, más desconcertado aún.

-Te engaña constantemente. Lo hizo desde que empezaron a salir…- explicaba la rubia entre amargos sollozos que no amagaban siquiera a desaparecer. –Lo siguió haciendo, incluso cuando te desapareciste. También, lo hizo…conmigo.

-¿Qué?

De cualquier lado por donde se lo viese, aquello era imposible de creer. Ino jamás le haría eso. No lo haría. Si siempre fueron las mejores amigas que nunca se separaban. Definitivamente, aquello debía ser una broma.

-Eso es imposible Ino, no juegues conmigo…- sonrió quedamente, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al rato, cuando observó que los llantos de la rubia aumentaban. El temor de apoderó de ella. –No…

-¡Sólo créelo de una vez, y aléjate de él! Sólo quiere arruinarte la vida…- explicó. –Justo como intenté hacerlo yo, Sakura… Tienes que creerlo, porque es la verdad. Quiere casarse contigo sólo para quitarte tu fortuna…

-No…- la peli rosa dejó escapar lágrimas caprichosas.

-Sakura…- el azabache se acercó a ella, con un ademán de abrazarla y consolarla. Ella lo apartó con efusividad.

-¡Suéltame, Sasuke!- exclamó. –No puedo creer lo que me hiciste, Ino…- dijo con severidad. –Llegué a pensar que éramos las mejores amigas, y que nada de eso cambiaría nunca… No eres más que una lanzada y traidora…

-No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza, Sakura…- la rubia se sentía de lo peor. –Nunca quise en verdad arriesgar nuestra amistad. Me vi cegada por la codicia… Yo…

-No escupas más excusas…- recriminó entre dientes. –No…no te reconozco…

-Perdóname, Saku, debías saber la verdad…- explicó nuevamente sin controlar los sollozos. –Saku, tienes que-

-¡No me llames Saku!- ordenó ya entre sollozos. Sasuke la observó apenado. –Esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar…

La famosa cantante se retiró con rapidez de aquella oficina, dando un tremendo portazo. Sasuke se vio obligado a seguirla, dejando a Ino sola en aquella pequeña sala.

La rubia, aparte de lo que había hecho, en esta ocasión hizo bien en decir la verdad, pues se dio cuenta de todos los errores que cometió. Ni ella misma se reconoció.

Aun llorando, se deslizó hasta caer arrodillada en el piso.

El precio que debía pagar era muy elevado. Jamás pensó perder a su amiga de la infancia.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki desayunaba tranquilamente en el comedor de su residencia, cuando se decidió por leer el periódico. Ese día tenía actividad futbolística, y ya no tendría tiempo de leer después.

Caminó hasta el buzón – donde se suponía debía estar – y se encontró con una revista de farándula, justo al lado del periódico. Él nunca compraba esas cosas, por lo que se sorprendió, y, confundido, se llevó con él ambos artículos dentro de la casa.

Una vez sentado en el sofá de la sala, se dispone a leer, y, sorpresivamente, encuentra por todo el periódico… ¡sus fotografías!

-Pero qué es esta mierda…

Había lo mismo en ambos artículos.

Un supuesto lío amoroso entre él, su novia, y… Hinata.

Negó con la cabeza. Jamás quiso meter a Hinata en líos que implicaban la prensa o paparazis. Y ahora la tenía allí mismo. Eso fue justo lo que quiso evitar al alejarse de ella.

_"Esa niñita no me robará a MI Naruto"._

No podía creer lo que había dicho Shion. Se enfadó al instante.

_"Él mismo me dijo que no la conoce…"._

Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Él jamás había dicho tal cosa!

_"Yo tampoco lo conozco"_

Allí decía que Hinata… ¿Había llorado?

Se cubrió el rostro con impotencia, ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle mal?

Su hermosa novia ingresó a la sala con una enorme sonrisa. Él la observó detenidamente. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que _realmente_ sucedía.

-Mi amor…- habló ella hiperactivamente. –Conseguí que me contrataran para una pasarela en Malibú. ¡Estoy híper emocionada! ¿Te imaginas la audiencia que-

-Shion.- interrumpió él con voz seria. –Tú, ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto?- preguntó directamente, colocando el periódico frente al rostro de la mujer, quien enseguida sonrió.

-Amor, no te preocupes, ya lo arreglé todo…

-¿Arreglar?- sonrió sínicamente. – ¿Crees que arreglaste algo, Shion? ¡Lo estropeaste todo!

-¿A…a qué te refieres, amor?

-Mi intención era que Hinata se quedase fuera de todo esto…- comentó él fastidiado. –Eso fue lo que intenté conseguir al alejarme de ella.- continuó. –Sólo quiero que la prensa la deje en paz…

Shion resopló.

-¿Entonces de verdad pasó algo entre ustedes?- inquirió anonada. – ¡No puedo creerlo, Naruto!- refunfuñó. –Sé que no soy la modelo más hermosa del mundo…, pero mira que cambiarme por una niñita… Debes estar loco, Naruto…

-Tú no me hables de eso, Shion…- replicó él. –Sé que te metes con un basquetbolista, siempre lo supe, pero, por imbécil, nunca quise encararte sobre el asunto.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- ella se exasperó. –No tienes derecho a hablar así de mí.

-Tú me fuiste infiel…- restregó él. –Lo sé perfectamente… A ver…- pensó un momento, y la observó a los ojos. – ¿Con cuántos Shion?- inquirió. –Es solo uno, ¿verdad? O quizás cincuenta…

Ella lo abofeteó, dejándolo atontado durante varios segundos.

-¿Sabes qué?- ella colocó sus manos en la cintura. –Sí, lo hice, Y no me arrepiento…

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿No vas a protestar más?- ella quedó confundida. – ¿Qué no me amabas…?- inquirió despectiva.

-Eso era antes de perderme junto con Hinata…

-¿Estás diciendo que de verdad te gusta esa niñata?- cuestionó la bella rubia, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Shion…- él negó con la cabeza. –Jamás pensé que algo así me podría suceder, pero… Me alegra haberla conocido… Y la amo…- sentenció.

-No bromees, Naruto…

-No bromeo… Amo a Hinata…- afirmó con total seguridad. Ya le importaba una mierda si pensaban mal de él. Ya había soportado bastante. –Sea o no una niña.

-Entonces eres un idiota.

Él la observó confundido. – ¿Qué?

-No puedo creer lo que le hiciste…- continuó la chica. Él estaba más que desconcertado. –Y… ¿Cómo demonios piensas recuperarla? Le hiciste un gran daño, ¿sabes?

Él se quedó pensativo.

Debía hacer algo al respecto cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, primero…

-Shion, terminamos.

.

.

Era obvio que no quisiese ver a nadie, y mucho menos a Sasori, por lo que evitó por todos los medios llegar a su hogar.

Su madre la vería llorando, y aquello no era una buena idea. Tampoco quería ver en ese preciso momento a su ahora ex novio, y mucho menos pensaba hablarle. Se debía calmar un poco más, y luego decidiría cómo arreglar las cosas.

Haría lo lógico: terminar con él, y sacarlo de su vida para siempre.

Pero tenía un cuestionamiento pendiente… ¿Qué rayos sucedería con ella y Sasuke ahora que se enteró de todo esto?

En realidad, ellos nunca fueron **_algo_** oficial, pero de verdad le gustaba. Sin embargo, la noticia del engaño de Sasori caló tan hondo en ella, que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, y menos aún de lo que debía hacer. Se sentía **_usada_** en todos los sentidos. Y **_cansada_**, por sobre todas las cosas.

Quizás debía pensar bien sus próximas acciones, puesto que no quería estar porque **_sí_** con Sasuke, y luego darse cuenta de que en verdad no sentía nada **_demasiado_** importante por él. Él era demasiado maravilloso, y llevaba una vida demasiado difícil como para herirlo y privarle de su derecho de ser feliz.

Por lo pronto, se quedaría a reflexionar en aquel bello y espacioso puente, que tantos recuerdos de su niñez le traía.

.

.

El timbre de su hogar sonó por tercera vez consecutiva, y ella no paraba de gritar "Ya voy".

Acababa de darse una ducha, y era lógico que quisiera cubrirse antes de salir a atender a cualquier persona que pudiera estar visitando su residencia. Como estaba sola en casa, era la única que podía ir a abrir aquella dichosa puerta, pero al parecer la **_visita_** no tenía muchas ganas de esperar.

-Hola, q…-

Quedó estática en su posición, al abrir la puerta y verlo allí parado frente a ella, con el rostro denotando tristeza.

-Naruto-kun…- murmuró. El chico se derritió ante el titubeo de su **_niña_**. – ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó luego, tratando de sacar toda la fuerza que le fuese posible. No debía verse vulnerable, o él sabía que ella volvería a caer.

-Hinata, tenemos que hablar…- comentó él en tono suave, y con la vista pegada en el cuerpo de la chica. No se había secado bien después del baño, por lo que la ropa se adhería a su perfecta figura de jovencita, y el cabello mojado de daba un aspecto aún **_mejor_**.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…- recriminó ella. –Después de todo, no nos conocemos…- nótese el sarcasmo.

-Hinata, por favor…- cerró los ojos. –Perdóname.

Ella se estremeció al toque.

Jamás se imaginó a Naruto en esa situación. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, le estaba pidiendo disculpas… Así como si nada.

-Hinata, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte…- aclaró el joven deportista. –Sólo…quería…- suspiró. –Aunque no lo creas, sólo quería protegerte.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior negando con la cabeza.

**_¿Protegerla?_** Pero si lo único que había hecho fue hacerle daño. La **_utilizó_**. De una manera bastante cruel. Dejándola en dudas después, diciendo frente a todo el mundo que no la conocía.

Realmente quería creer en sus palabras. Realmente quería perdonarlo.

Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo en ese mismo instante. Porque nada era fácil. Y la cabeza le daba miles de vueltas.

-Na…ruto…kun…-

Ella estaba titubeando otra vez, como la primera vez que hablaron en aquella isla.

Él quedó perdido en la mirada de ella, que carecía del mismo brillo que tuvo la primera vez que la vio. Realmente se veía **_dañada_**.

-Perdóname, Hinata.- Sakura **_siempre_** tuvo razón…. –Fui un idiota, ¡soy un idiota!

-Yo…

Los pensamientos la estaban torturando. La duda la estaba disipando. Esperaba poder lanzar una respuesta correcta, pero en ese momento sus labios no paraban de temblar.

Y fue cuando él se acercó.

Y le acarició la mejilla de manera maravillosamente suave, sutil, y delicada. Una ola de sentimientos se apoderó de ella. Sólo quería volver a besarlo, quería estar junto a él… Pero también quería **_asegurar_** su felicidad, y que no la hicieran sufrir **_otra vez._**

Y fue por eso que, antes de cometer la estupidez de juntar sus labios en un beso tan esperado, ella se separó de él. Y lo observó con los ojos rojos, a punto de desprender lágrimas. Y decidió hablar.

-Naruto-kun, yo…- cerró los ojos, y se alejó aún más de él. La voz comenzó a entrecortársele. –No… No puedo…- suspiró. Él la observó con tristeza, pues ya sabía lo que significaba aquella respuesta.

Él le robó su **_primera_** vez.

Él la ilusionó y luego la abandonó **_sin_** explicación.

Él la **_hirió_**.

-No puedo perdonarte…

.

.

-La señorita no se aguarda en este momento…- comentó aquella bella mucama desde la puerta de aquella sencilla pero bonita vivienda. Incluso nadie creería, a simple vista, que aquella era la casa de una de las cantantes más famosas del momento.

-¿Y su **_prometido_**?

-En seguida lo llamo.

Si bien en realidad estaba buscando a Sakura, no perdería la oportunidad de darle a ese tal Sasori una **_lección_**. Era un idiota, y debía – de algún modo – **_pagar_** lo que hizo.

-Hola…

Y vio al pelirrojo acercarse a él como si nada hubiera pasado. El rostro despreocupado, la vestimenta sencilla, los pies descalzos, el cabello revuelto. Bien **_cómodo_**.

-Hey, Sasori.- pronunció altaneramente. Ni siquiera lo saludó bien. Pero tampoco le importaba lo que pensara de él. –Tengo algo que decirte, imbécil.

El aludido levantó una ceja entre confundido y ofendido. **_Nadie_** le hablaba **_así_** en su propia casa.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?- a pesar de que le tenía una cara bastante conocida, decidió preguntárselo. Así quizá lo podía denunciar luego.

-El **_novio_** de Sakura.

-¿Qué?- el pelirrojo a esas alturas estaba más que desconcertado. ¿Quién se creía que era para ir a su casa y, como si nada, decir que salía con **_su_** prometida?

-Como escuchaste, idiota. Soy su novio.- reiteró el azabache, quien estaba a punto de explotar de los nervios.

-Por si no lo sabes, ella y yo estamos comprometidos…- murmuró Sasori con el ceño fruncido. –Debes ser uno de sus molestosos fans que pretenden algo imposible… Ella es **_mía_**.

-Corrección. **_Fue_** tuya alguna vez…- habló entre dientes. –Pero tú la engañaste, y pensaste que podrías apoderarte de su dinero.- el otro volvió a levantar una ceja. –Pero ella se enteró de **_todo_**. Su propia amiga se lo contó.

Bien. En ese momento sí el pelirrojo comenzó a asustarse. ¿Que Sakura se había enterado de todo? "_Maldita Ino"-_ pensó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, bastardo?- recriminó el Uchiha. – ¿Por qué jugaste con ella? ¿Sólo por el dinero? Pues eres un hijo de puta.

Sasori crujió los puños.

-Hey, hey… A mí **_nadie_** me habla así.- amenazó. –Y si lo hice ¿Qué? Tú **_solo_** no me harás nada.- sonrió de lado. –Además, si le invento algo, ella **_volverá_** a caer redondita, como **_siempre_** lo hizo. Porque me **_ama_**.

-¡Bastardo!

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él, pero el hombre esquivó ese golpe.

-¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice?- Sasori rió. –No tienes idea de lo tonta que es.- comentó con burla. –Me daba todo el dinero que le pedía, aún sin ser novios. Imagínate lo millonario que me volvería al estar casados… ¡Era una idiota! Siempre la engañé. Y nunca se dio cuenta…

-De verdad estás loco.- murmuró el azabache con rabia. –Y si vuelves a referirte a ella de mala manera, te rompo **_todo_** a lo que llamas cara…- comentó desafiante.

El pelirrojo volvió a reír.

-No te tengo miedo…- aclaró. –Y siempre me refiero a ella como quiero… Ah! ¿Y sabes más? No estuve con ella **_sólo_** por el dinero…- comentó para hacerlo enfadar aún más. –También por el sexo. ¿Sabes lo buena que es en la cama? ¡Por Dios!

-¿Crees que no sé eso?- cuestionó el Uchiha. –No por nada estuve **_perdido_** en una isla desierta junto a ella…- habló de manera superior. Él también tenía sus argumentos.

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien se sintió ofendido.

Él la había engañado, pero jamás pensó que ella lo haría así.

-Por algo dicen que no debes hacer a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti…- sin embargo, aún tenía suficientes formas de irritar a Sasuke. –Sabía que además de tarada era puta.

Esa fue la gota que **_colmó_** el vaso.

Sasuke se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el pelirrojo, pero esta vez con más velocidad que la anterior. Y lo golpeó – a puño cerrado – muy cerca del ojo derecho, llegando a dejárselo algo rojizo.

Sasori se tomó del rostro, y comenzó a quejarse del dolor.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Fue turno del pelirrojo.

Una rara pelea comenzó entre ambos, en plena acera, a plenas horas del día, frente a una multitud de gente que pasaba junto a la residencia de la joven cantante, y no entendía nada acerca de la batalla campal entre ambos muchachos.

Lo cierto fue que, mientras un guardia de seguridad de uno de los vecinos de la chica se acercaba para intentar detener el pleito, un último puñetazo de Sasuke hacia el No Akatsuna, justo en medio de su rostro, parte de su nariz y pómulo, ocasionó que este último cayera al piso, en donde el Uchiha le proporcionó una patada cerca del estómago.

Sasori se retorció de dolor, mientras el guardia llegaba para sostener a Sasuke desde atrás, impidiendo así que éste siga atacando a su rival.

-¡Sasuke!-

-Sakura…

La recién llegada peli rosa, observaba atónita aquella escena, con lágrimas en los ojos, no creyendo lo que veía. Su madre también salió de prisa de la residencia, a causa de los gritos de quienes protagonizaran aquella singular pelea.

La peli rosa mayor observaba a su hija desconcertada, mientras ésta no sabía qué hacer.

El guardia soltó a Sasuke, y éste fue directo a la joven cantante.

A esas alturas, ya toda la zona estaba rodeada de paparazis y gente curiosa. Así que en ese aspecto, ninguno de los dos se salvaría.

-Qué… ¿Qué acaba de suceder, Sasuke?

Ella seguía sin comprender verdaderamente lo sucedido. Observaba al famoso actor con la mirada llena de angustia.

-¿Qué…hiciste?- inquirió acusadoramente al observar a Sasori siendo atendido por un grupo de señoras. El pelirrojo sangraba mucho en la zona de la nariz.

-Sakura…yo…- el Uchiha también estaba sorprendido de su propia actitud. Él nunca se había comportado así. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con él?

-¿Por qué…pasó esto?- siguió interrogando ella. Él también tenía varias heridas en el rostro.

-Yo sólo quise darle una lección…- se defendió.

Ambos observaron al No Akatsuna, quien parecía inconsciente.

-No… ¡No debiste hacerlo!- lágrimas y más lágrimas brotaban de aquellos orbes jade. Él se sintió pésimo al verla llorar nuevamente. ¿Qué nunca iban a estar en paz? –Casi lo matas…- murmuraba desconcertada.

-Pero él…te hizo daño y yo…

-¡No debiste entrometerte…!- exclamó la chica. –Yo iba a resolverlo por mi cuenta… No hacía falta…llegar a esto. ¿Acaso están dementes para pelear así?

Él bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. Ése no era él.

-No puedo más Sasuke…- sollozó ella. –Ya no quiero **_nada_** de esto…- siguió quejándose. Él la observó fijamente. Los ojos de la chica estaban puestos en Sasori. –Mejor dejémoslo…

-¿A qué te refieres…?

-De verdad… Creí que sentía algo, Sasuke, pero…- suspiró, y lo observó. Él, al recibir **_esa_** mirada deprimente, lo comprendió **_todo_**. –No me di cuenta de que aún sentía algo por Sasori…. Y ahora que me enteré de todo yo…

-¿Estás diciendo que ya…no quieres nada conmigo?- cuestionó el Uchiha.

-Creo que debemos esperar. El tiempo decidirá si…-

-Te entiendo…- interrumpió él con la mirada fría. –Si quieres que me aleje…- suspiró. –No puedo obligarte a que me quieras…

-No es eso, Sasuke.- aclaró ella. –Aún no estoy muy segura. Creo que debemos esperar más…

-No es necesario esperar…- él la observó a los ojos por un largo rato. Veía profunda angustia en ellos ¿Acaso **_tanto_** amó a Sasori? Negó con la cabeza, y se giró, dándole la espalda.

-Sasuke…

-No te preocupes…- giró medianamente el rostro, y pareció sonreír de costado. –Ya no te molestaré…- mencionó con voz segura, sin titubear.

-Pero…

-Sólo recuerda algo…- interrumpió nuevamente él. –Tú me **_cambiaste_** la vida.

Y aunque no querían creerlo… Aquello fue un **_Adiós_**.

.

.

Se sentía no más relajada, pero sí **_algo_** más tranquila.

Pareciera que se estaba acostumbrando a evitar paparazis por donde fuese. Aunque éstos, en cierto grado, habían regulado la forma de perseguirla. Ya no eran **_tan_** arrimados.

En cierto modo, se alegraba de volver a la normalidad, y a su aburrida vida de estudiante y bailarina.

Ahora que lo recordaba, hacía más de un mes que no volvía a ver a Sakura, Sasuke, ni a **_él_**….

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo. Y… lo **_extrañaba_**.

¿Había cometido un error al no aceptar sus disculpas?

Negó con la cabeza, y volvió a sonreír. No era tiempo de estar reflexionando sobre eso, y mucho menos lamentarse. Era hora de cocinar.

-Y un poco de pimienta…- susurraba al leer nuevamente el sector, en donde se había trabado, de aquel libro de cocina. Últimamente, recibía muchos halagos por los platillos preparados.

-¡Hinata!

Escuchó una voz proveniente de la sala.

-Hanabi, ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió al llegar.

-Hermana, no vas a creer **_quién_** está en televisión…- dijo emocionada, mientras le subía el volumen a aquel aparato eléctrico. –Hablando de **_ti_**.

Se acercó a su hermana menor algo confundida.

_-¿Puede repetir lo que acaba de decir, capitán Uzumaki?_

El corazón se le detuvo por un largo momento. Al escuchar su perfecta risa baja, los músculos se le tensaron, y la cabeza le dio miles de vueltas, impidiéndole así pensar con completa claridad.

_-Y nada más que eso. Concentrarme en el partido y olvidar lo sucedido. Mi ex novia y la prensa inventaron eso de que yo había hablado públicamente, diciendo que no conocía a Hinata Hyuga._

La aludida quedó petrificada.

_-O sea que usted sí conoce a esta chica._

_-Sí. Y le juro que no he conocido mejor persona que ella._

Otra vez el corazón dejó de latirle.

_-Es una chica maravillosa. Si supiera lo arrepentido que estoy de haberla dejado ir. Soy un idiota – _risas_ – de verdad. Me enamoré de ella como nunca en mis veinticuatro años lo había hecho._

Observó a Hanabi, mientras la otra le sonreía.

Realmente también había sido en parte su culpa el hecho de no estarle hablando por mucho tiempo, pues había olvidado comentarle que esa misma semana, ella cumpliría los **_dieciocho_**.

Un sentimiento extraño y confuso se apoderó de ella.

Esta vez, su frecuencia cardiaca había aumentado. Y no supo por qué.

Lo único que sabía, era que no podía dejar de reír.

.

.

-Y, Shikamaru… ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba la película?

La peli rosa se encontraba en uno de los asientos de atrás de aquel automóvil negro, el cual su nuevo representante se encargaba de conducir.

-Madly in Love….- respondió a modo de reproche. –Es la cuarta vez que te lo digo.

-Lo siento…- sonrió de manera nerviosa. El coche se detuvo, y unos nervios se apoderaron de ella. –Es la primera vez que produzco algo para una película… ¿Y si no les gusta?

-Sakura, ¿acaso olvidaste quién eres?- regañó el moreno. –Cantas hermoso, todo saldrá bien…

-Gracias, Shikamaru.- suspiró. –Debo recuperar la confianza…- dijo bajito, comenzando a bajar del coche.

Minutos luego, ambos se encontraban dentro de aquel enorme edificio en donde se estarían realizando las escenas para la nueva película de amor.

-¡Bien! Nuestra cantante estrella ha llegado…- mencionó el director bastante joven con una sonrisa, al ver a la ojijade ingresar a la sala de audiciones.

-Buenos días…- saludó ella tímidamente. Aún creía que lo de **_estrella_** le quedaba corto. –Siento mucho la demora…

-Eso no es problema… Ahora, sólo dinos que ya tienes preparada la canción…- comentó apresuradamente él. –Estamos algo ansiosos con ese tema…

-S…sí…- sonrió ella. –La canción que escribí se llama _Lost in you_. Fue lo que me inspiró cuando me dijeron de qué trataba la película…- comentó.

Aunque su verdadera inspiración fueron los recuerdos que tenía de aquel particular suceso de haberse perdido en una isla desierta, junto con **_ellos_**.

¡Cuánto los extrañaba!

-¡Genial!- exclamó el hombre entusiasmado. -¡Mis actores estrella, vengan de inmediato!

Sakura sonrió una vez más. Al fin descubriría quienes actuarían en la tan esperada película.

-Ya, ya, no te precipites, Obito…- murmuraba **_cierto_** actor acercándose a ellos. -¿Huh_?_

_Y fue cuando la volvió a ver._

-Sasuke…

-¿Sakura?

.

.

El capitán del equipo contrario lanzó a su compañero un perfecto pase entre líneas, dejándolo mano a mano con un arquero que, aunque hizo todo lo que pudo por detener el balazo, no pudo evitar que le marcaran.

**_Gol_**.

-¡Mierda!

Naruto golpeó el poste de su arco impotente.

Iban tan sólo uno a cero abajo, pero faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que el encuentro finalizara. Si no ganaban, se **_eliminaban_**.

La tensión del momento fue increíble. Sus compañeros del _Honda_ _FC _no hacían más que regañarse entre ellos mismos. La gente no dejaba de abuchearlos, y los oponentes parecían mucho más afianzados en el partido.

**_Frustración_**.

No podía creer que estaban dejando pasar otra oportunidad para campeonar.

El público de repente se puso de pie. Y empezó a apoyar.

_¡Honda! ¡Honda! ¡Honda!_

Sonrió y observó a la hinchada de su equipo. Y, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, la **_vio_**. Estaba allí, gritando, en las gradas preferenciales, dándole su apoyo, acompañándolo. Se sintió **_mucho_** mejor.

-Hinata…- susurró.

Una especie de energía nueva, muy poderosa, se apoderó de él. Y volvió a **_creer_**.

Fue entonces cuando el balón llegó a sus pies. Y no dudó.

Un lanzamiento algo desviado, pero con máxima potencia. Se dirigía directo a la portería rival.

**_Gol_**.

.

.

-¡Pueden descansar!

Apenas el joven director exclamó aquello, él se dirigió a la salida del estudio, a toda velocidad.

Tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez ella aún estuviera por allí. No tenía intenciones de discutir con ella sobre cómo había quedado la situación entre ambos. Tan sólo quería verla, y hablar con ella. La había extrañado **_demasiado_** como para querer crear algún tipo de conflicto con ella.

Y la vio, sorpresivamente, sentada sola en el cordón de la acera.

Rápidamente, al escuchar pasos detrás de ella, se giró para observar quién se encontraba junto a ella. Y **_sonrió_**. Con un dejo de esperanza que nunca había mostrado antes.

-Así que estás de vuelta en el mundo de la actuación…- murmuró la chica, volviendo su vista al tráfico automovilístico que se divisaba frente a ellos, al tiempo que él decidía acompañarla, sentándose a su lado.

-Nunca dije que dejaría de hacerlo…- comentó él, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero dijiste que tu vida…- ella vaciló. Y suspiró. Y calló. Realmente no era necesario volver a conversar sobre esos temas.

-Sí…

Sin embargo, él parecía no estar de acuerdo con el silencio pacífico.

-Dije que era una mierda…- continuó, atrayendo la angustiosa mirada ojijade de la cantante. –Pero eso cambió, ¿recuerdas? Al momento de conocerte…

Ella mordió su labio inferior sin poder evitar sonreír, y bajó la cabeza algo apenada.

Él la observó fijamente, pero ella no a él. Sin embargo era cien por ciento consciente de que los orbes ónix no hacían más que recorrerla por completo, y aquello hacía que cada sector de su piel se erizara.

Sasuke sonrió, y observó que ella apoyaba las manos sobre la acera, a los lados de sus caderas. No podía evitarlo, ella hacía que cada una de sus acciones se volviera incoherente, y que su mente sólo acarreara la idea de tenerla con él.

Fue así que posicionó su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran debido a la corriente eléctrica que causaban sus pieles con sólo rozarse.

-Sasuke… Lo siento…- habló ella bajito, mientras por fin enviaba la mirada a aquel fino rostro masculino. –Yo, jamás debí hacer que nos alejáramos…

-No te preocupes…- sonrió él de costado, mientras acercaba más y más su rostro al de ella. Hasta el punto de hacer que sus mentes se juntaran. –Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse…- susurró seductoramente.

Sakura lanzó una risa baja. De esas que siempre tranquilizaban.

Y sus labios, como habían añorado tanto en el último mes, se volvieron a juntar exquisitamente.

.

.

Naruto besó a Hinata en la comisura de los labios una vez más, antes de dirigirse a sus amigos con gracia.

-El reunirnos entre los cuatro fue una excelente idea dattebayo… ¡Eres una genio, Sakura-chan!

La peli rosa le sonrió amablemente.

Se encontraban en uno de los restorán más lujosos de la ciudad de Tokio. Ya ni siquiera les importaba que la prensa los atrapase juntos ni nada por el estilo. Se habían dado cuenta de que, prácticamente habían nacido para estar juntos – respectivamente con su pareja – y la opinión de la gente no tenía importancia, siempre y cuando ellos no se la diesen.

Sasuke tomaba de la mano a Sakura, y la atraía a su cuerpo, como queriendo protegerla de cualquier mal que los pudiera asechar. Naruto hacía lo propio con **_su_** Hinata.

Justo como la **_primera_** vez que estuvieron juntos, en aquella isla.

Hoy se daban cuenta de que, ese **_particular_** viaje había sido una experiencia maravillosa, a pesar de haber tenido sus contratiempos. Y siempre serviría como enseñanza para los que quisieran rendirse en un momento en el que debían luchar por sus vidas.

Sería inolvidable para ellos, e inevitablemente, recordarían cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada vez que juraban protegerse mutuamente, y lo recordarían con **_amor_**. ¿Y los malos momentos?

Quizás, la mayoría de ellos, más adelante les causaría gracia, o tomarían todos esos momentos ya como simples bellas **_anécdotas._**

-La ensalada se ve rara, pero sabrosa a la vez…- comentó el Uzumaki, refiriéndose al plato que le acababan de servir.

-¿Q…quién la probará primero…?- inquirió con dulzura Hinata.

-¡Yo!- exclamó Sakura. –Después de todo, venir aquí fue idea mía…

-Hmp.

-¡Wow! Está deliciosa…- comentó la peli rosa minutos después de haberse llevado a la boca aquel fruto verde. – ¿Qué tiene la ensalada?- preguntó a un mesero cuando éste se acercó a ellos.

-A ver…**_manzanas_**…, después…-

Bueno, quizá no **_todos_**.

-¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

.

.

.

_…Amar es dar a una persona el __**poder**__ para destruirte, y confiar en que __**no**__ lo hará…_

.

.

.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Sólo háganmelo saber, si?**

**Mil Gracias nuevamente a todos por acompañar Madly in love.**

**Y como decía un profesor: Cuídense mucho, quiéranse mucho, y no hagan nada que no quieran hacer (excepto obedecer a sus padres XD)**

**Los amo!**

**No se vayan sin dejar un review, porfa, ya sea para criticar, aplaudir, despedir, o lo que sea. Es algo de suma importancia para mí.**

**Sayonara.**

**Y nos leemos pronto en otra historia, o si se puede, en sus comentarios.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
